


Your Starlight

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Can't entirely remember everyone I wrote in, Fluff, GenReaper, I just want fluff, Let's see if it works this time, M/M, May have missed some names, McHanzo - Freeform, will add more characters as they show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: While visiting the grave of his lover, Genji finds a wraith watching him. What does Genji do? He decides to make friends/help this man.





	1. Chapter 1

The snow crunched under his feet as he walked through the lines of gravestones. It was a cold day, just wonderful for coming here today. But there was no other day he was going to be here. His eyes scanned the area, he knew which one he was looking for but sometimes he just needed to search. What for, he knew, would it be there? Never.  
He kicked some of the snow because he felt almost insulted by the cold white substance. But it wasn’t exactly the snow he was angry at. More he was angry at why he was here, on this cold day. Though it wasn’t just physically cold. Today was a day Genji didn’t want to remember but couldn’t get out of his mind. He slowed to a stop when he reached his destination and he let out a small sigh.  
Genji stared down at the half snow covered gravestone, he wasn’t sure if he hated being here or needed it and granted he didn’t know which would be worse. The wind blew harshly but Genji didn’t notice, his suit kept the feeling of it out and kept him warm, and yet he still chose to take the mask off. The wind bit at his face and caused him to close his eyes a moment, which did nothing more than to bring back memories. 

It had been a cold morning, both in literal and metaphorical means. Genji could feel the chill even with his suit on, but that was because it was swirling around inside him. He wasn’t staying at Overwatch anymore and he had already told the others, said his goodbyes to them. But there was one he was dreading having to leave.  
He was waiting by the main entrance, he’d asked Gabriel to come meet him there and now he was rehearsing what he was going to say in his head over and over. However all thoughts of how he was going to do this were thrown out the window when he saw the man come around the corner.  
Now normally Gabriel had this look about him that gave off a strong and superior feeling but Genji couldn’t feel that this time, this time Gabriel’s shoulders were dropped and his hands were shoved into the pockets of his sweatshirt. He was upset. Genji already knew why but he couldn't fix that, not really. He had to leave at least for now. Genji slowly removed the mask and held it in one hand as he looked at him.  
“Hey”  
Gabriel looked up at him before giving a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and Genji felt his heart clench and his stomach twisted slightly before he set down his bag and moved over to hug the taller man. Gabriel’s arms were around him the second he was close enough and held onto him like he could keep him there if he didn’t let go. Genji sighed a little and kind of rubbed his face into his lover’s chest before pulling back enough to look at him.  
“You have everything you need?”  
Genji gave a faint nod and Gabriel pulled back in order to look Genji over to make sure he wasn’t missing anything before speaking again.  
“Take care of yourself, remember to eat often, I know you don’t have to eat much but please don’t forget”  
“I’ll eat often, I promise”  
Gabriel gave a little nod, it was obvious he was trying to keep as positive as possible. Genji tugged on his arm so he would lean down just enough for a kiss. It was quick and sweet and Genji backed off after a moment that made Gabriel frown. He didn’t want the ninja to leave but he couldn’t force him to stay.  
“Every night”  
“Every night”  
Gabriel gave a small nod as he said this and a smile came back to his face when he saw Genji light up. The young man leaping over to jump up and hug him which nearly knocked Gabriel off balance but he was used to this by now.  
“I’m going to miss you”  
“I’ll miss you more”  
Gabriel laughed but his hug on Genji got tighter because he wasn’t sure there was anyone who could miss anything, or anyone, as much as he was going to miss Genji. The way he smiled, the way he laughed. Hell even the trouble he got into. Gabriel was going to miss all of it. Especially the way he kissed, and the way he always squirmed into Gabriel’s arms during the night.  
Genji finally released Gabriel to get back onto the ground so he could go, it taking a moment before Gabriel was releasing his arms. Genji gave him a wide grin before he was putting his mask back on.  
“I love you, always will”  
Genji couldn’t help but to turn around to face him when he said that because it made him so happy every single time Gabriel said that.  
“I love you too, with everything I am” 

Genji’s eyes shot open and he looked around quickly, his senses hit high alert as he looked around the graveyard, he didn’t know what he expected to find but even when he found nothing he couldn’t relax. Those memories were floating around through his mind like a shadow, a ghost, that wouldn’t leave him alone.  
The last time he had seen Gabriel, the last time he would ever feel the man again. The memory weighed so heavily on him. Like it was tormenting but sweet, a reminder of what he had been given but a constant poison to make him remember what he had lost.  
Genji squatted down just enough to be able to wipe snow from the stone, letting his hand rest against the name written there. Back then if someone had told him the unstoppable force that was Gabriel Reyes would end up dead like this, he would have laughed in their face.  
He shook his head a little as he moved back to stand upright and turned his back to the grave, he had to forget about this but could he, did he really want to. He already knew that answer but he knew what his master had told him.  
“You need to let go of the past to move forwards with your future”  
As Genji replaced the mask and turned and walked away, the snow crunching under his feet a certain masked mercenary straightened his posture. He had been here for near an hour, just like Genji was. He had made a point to be here every year when the ninja showed up seeing as it was always on the same day.  
However this time when Reaper turned to leave, he hadn’t quite timed it right like before, Genji’s sensors picking up the movement and when Genji spun around he saw the man from near the groundskeeper’s building. Reaper looked back at him but only barely before disappearing around the corner and Genji was darting after him. He didn't know this man but something told him to follow.  
“Wait! Come Back!”  
His calls were given no answer but the ghost he was following seemed to stop and wait for him to catch up. Genji slowing his pace when he saw he had stopped and waited. Genji shifted his stance and looked at the cloaked man before him, he was getting a bad feeling from this man but he wasn’t backing down now.  
“What are you doing here?”  
The man turned to face him and Genji tilted his head because there was a mask that resembled an owl skull covering his face. The man was quiet a moment something that made Genji a bit more tense and ready to restate his question until finally an answer came.  
“A graveyard is for the dead, you'd do better to move on”  
Genji scowled behind his mask because how dare this man say something like that. Why did he think he could tell Genji to move on? He didn't even know him. But the anger subsided after a moment of focus and he responded as calmly as he could.  
“No a graveyard is for the living, the dead don't give a shit”  
Reaper couldn't help but to chuckle because that was certainly a very Genji like response. Reaper turned to leave after this but he could hear Genji moving towards him even as he turned his back.  
“Why are you here?”  
“The same reason you’re here, visiting the dead”  
Genji looked down a little but didn’t stop moving towards him, that feeling came back again, that bad feeling but he couldn’t stop now, this man needed help he knew that much. Reaper frowned when he saw Genji was still coming towards him.  
“What is it?”  
“It's just.... you come here alone”  
“So do you”  
Genji shifted a little before nodding his head in acknowledgment to that statement. He had already set his mind to helping this man, who by the looks of him and the fact that he came here alone. He needed someone, and in all honesty Genji could use a friend who seemed to understand the whole still visiting them despite knowing they should move on. But how was he supposed to go about this when it was clear the man seemed less than inclined to give much in social interaction.  
“It's pretty early in the morning”  
Reaper looked up at the sky a moment before bringing his hidden gaze back to Genji, who had tilted his head as if curious.  
“Really, I hadn't noticed”  
The sarcasm that dripped out with those words pulled a snicker from Genji. Reaper then tilted his head a little as if waiting for Genji to respond in some way. Genji clasped his hands together a moment before seeming to stretch slightly.  
“We should get breakfast together”  
“Why together?”  
Genji gave a rather nonchalant shrug in response to the question. He knew it would be a decent way to get to know the man in front of him. But Reaper was hesitant, what was he to get out of this except spending time with the young man he grew accustomed to watching.  
“You're alone, I'm alone, it's almost breakfast time. I don't see what reason there is not to”  
Reaper knew there wasn't entirely a logical way to say no, unless he wanted to say he didn't want to spend time with him. However that was a lie he was sure even with the mask the ninja would see through it. After all they didn't bring him into Overwatch just for his ability to fight. He was quite good at reading people as well.  
“Fine”  
Genji quickly looked up, grinning widely behind his mask. He was still good at convincing people to do what he asked. Reaper rolled his eyes behind the mask but a part of him felt relief at the way Genji seemed to light up at his answer. The young man’s body language was enough to know he was excited. It didn't help that Genji was quick to take his hand and lead him out of the graveyard.  
Reaper didn't object to being pulled all the way through town and to the local restaurant. Though he did not at all like the looks people were giving him and Genji. Genji had been somewhat ready for them as he was used to being looked at weirdly for the armor he wore. And he knew they must have looked like an odd couple. a man dressed like he was a villain from cartoons Genji used to watch and as people saw him, a robot.  
Reaper frowned when he felt the hold Genji had on his hand loosen a little as if that were the cause of the looks. Honestly he didn’t quite like it and quickly tightened his hold so the ninja couldn’t get away now. Genji looked up a little surprised as Reaper pulled him off towards a table so they could sit down. Thus it was silent between them as they looked for something to order.  
“So what’s with the get up?”  
Genji regretted the words the moment they left his mouth because the black eyes of Reaper’s mask slowly came up to peek over the top of the menu. While Genji couldn’t see his expression he could basically feel the glare from the man in front of him.  
“It keeps annoying people away, what about you?”  
“It keeps me alive”  
Reaper gave a grunt of acknowledgement and returned to reading the menu. Genji let out a small breath, not entirely sure what to make of how that went. He could tell the annoying people part was directed towards him given the glare Reaper gave him through that mask. It was so quiet though they could hear the faint conversations of those in the restaurant. However Genji was feeling awkward not having conversation between them even though Reaper seemed just fine with it.  
Though things were lightened a little when the waitress came to take their order and actually did her best to talk to them. However it was the same awkward conversation that Genji usually got when he decided to stop to eat out. Soon enough Genji just waved her off so she could be freed from having to figure out how to talk to them. Reaper never once looked at her, never looked at Genji and it was making the ninja more nervous. To the point that he started to fidget in place. Reaper knew that Genji didn’t like to sit still for long periods of time and had always been a chatty one. So the silence was probably a bit unnerving to him.  
“Can’t sit still?”  
Genji’s natural reaction was to reply with snark, however snark and nervousness didn’t seem to go together very well. As what came out of his mouth next made him curse his entire existence.  
“Well maybe if you hold me”  
This time Reaper looked at Genji as if he were staring into his soul and Genji shifted a little more because that was really unnerving. What made it worse was that Reaper didn’t respond for the longest time before Genji found himself being kicked lightly in the shin.  
“Behave”  
That response was so nonchalant that Genji was just kind of frozen staring at him. Reaper was back to messing with his phone now and Genji could feel that for the first time, in a long time, his face and neck started to heat up. He was blushing. It was almost like this was such a normal conversation between them but they had just met.  
Reaper meanwhile was staring at his phone trying to contemplate what had prompted him to say him to respond like that. He knew Genji didn’t know who he was, but it was like he couldn’t help it. He and Genji used to have conversations like this before. But that was in the past, dead and gone, or maybe not as gone as he thought. Maybe not as dead.  
Genji was fine with the silence that surrounded them until the waitress brought their food over. She was quick and quiet about it which Genji was actually thankful for. The ninja shifted a little before slowly removing his mask so he could eat, Reaper just looking at him a moment, those scars littering his face, an almost shy look in his eyes as he glanced up at Reaper. Though when he got no negative response and watched Reaper go back to his food he was quick to start eating.  
Genji was quite pleased with his noodles and managed to eat about half of them before looking up at Reaper, and then he noticed it. Reaper was eating through his mask.  
“What? HOW?”  
Reaper lifted his gaze to Genji when he heard the young man speak.  
“How what?”  
Genji motioned almost wildly at the man before him and Reaper took a moment before catching on. A smirk crossed his hidden face as he leaned against the table slightly.  
“I have many skills”  
Genji blinked a few times before he started laughing and Reaper just kind of rolled his eyes as he continued to eat. He looked up occasionally at Genji, part of him was somewhat concerned. He knew Genji didn’t need to eat that much to keep sustained but Genji was eating quickly almost like he was starved.  
“You get enough food?”  
Genji blinked a few times, this was a curious thing he could talk about to a stranger but all the same. He felt like he could tell this masked man.  
“Well as a cyborg I don’t really need to eat as much as most people or as often, having said that. I haven’t eaten in a week”  
Reaper nearly choked on his food and Genji blinked a few times before suddenly feeling rather nervous as Reaper put his hand on the table and sighed. Genji was pretty sure he was about to be lectured.  
“I don’t eat much or often either but I’ve never missed an entire week”  
Genji couldn’t help but to blush slightly at the way Reaper was looking at him so intently, and it had him cursing internally because he wasn’t wearing his mask. Meaning Reaper could tell easily how he was feeling now. Reaper went a bit still as he watched the blush rise up Genji’s neck and to his face. A small smile started to creep across Reaper’s face as he watched it.  
“Well it's been awhile since I’ve been on my own”  
“And maybe I’ve been on my own for too long”  
Genji frowned as he looked at Reaper intently as if he could find the secret behind those words. Reaper was quick to go back to his food again and Genji shook his head before going back to his. They were quiet for the rest of the meal.  
When they finished Genji was moving to put his mask back on even as Reaper stood up and pulled out some money to put it on the table. Genji blinking a few times before grinning quite widely as the mask was replaced and he stood up. Reaper was already on his way out and Genji basically bounded after him.  
The sun was out now and reflected off the snow with a bright light that made both men blink their eyes to take a moment to adjust to it. Reaper was turning to head down the street to get home, or his temporary home. Though he slowed his pace when he heard Genji following behind him.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Well, I kind of just realized something... I never asked your name”  
Reaper slowed to a stop and Genji followed in suit, looking up at the man who seemed to go still as if considering how to answer this. Genji kicking at the snow a little as he waited, maybe he should have just let the man leave but he really wanted to know. He did this with the intention to get to know him and help him, and to get to know him he had to know his name. Genji was startled out of his thoughts when Reaper finally spoke.  
“Reaper”  
Genji’s head shot up and he grinned widely behind his mask, actually reaching out and taking Reaper’s hand which somewhat startled the other man. Reaper couldn’t see the man’s face but he could almost feel how happy he was just from the tight hold on his hand.  
“My name is Genji”  
Reaper gave a faint nod, he knew that but he couldn’t tell him that, before he was lifting up their clasped hands. Genji looked at their hands before looking at Reaper curiously.  
“I need my hand back”  
Genji blinked a few times but didn’t release the hand, instead he tugged on Reaper to pull him back the way they had come. Reaper getting really confused tugged back a little but not enough to get his hand away.  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
“Well, I wanted to show you where I live, in case you want to visit”  
Reaper looked at Genji with the most incredulous look ever but the cyborg either didn’t notice or didn’t care. Reaper didn’t bring it up either as he was sure that Genji would have some work around to anything he could come up with. And maybe he liked the way it felt with Genji holding his hand.  
The wind was whipping around them as they moved through the city, Reaper almost feeling like he was glad he came when people started to give them looks. Mostly because Genji’s body went a bit tense and he slowed his pace. Reaper slowed his own pace before he tugged Genji back towards him. The young man stumbling back into Reaper’s chest and he quickly looked up in surprise.  
“Oh um hello”  
Reaper slowly leaned down so he was looking right down at the young man who seemed nervous but he didn’t pull away. Reaper actually bumping their masks together which made the young man go a little tense before he just relaxed completely.  
“Forget their stares”  
Genji blinked before nodding his head a bit, he wasn’t sure he could just ignore them but he also found the hand he was holding seemed to have tightened its hold. The other arm came was around his stomach to hold him in place. Reaper waiting until he was sure Genji was fine before releasing him. Genji gave a faint pout because he actually had quite liked the hold that he had had on him. However he shook it off and they kept going until they came to a small apartment.  
The landlord there was an elderly lady who gave Genji a happy smile and a wave when they walked in, and Genji was quick to wave back as he led Reaper up the stairs.  
“That’s Mrs. Alario, she’s real sweet. Says she likes me best because I pay rent on time and help her with heavy things”  
He pulled out his keys as he said this, fiddling with them slightly as he glanced at Reaper who just nodded his head a little to what Genji was saying. They soon made it to the farthest and smallest apartment there was.  
“She insisted on moving me to a bigger one, but I don’t need the space”  
Reaper looked him, before looking at the apartment that Genji opened the door to. Reaper was glad he had a mask because his shock was evident. The place was tiny. The hall was so thin probably only one person could fit through at a time.  
It only took a few steps for Genji to get to the bedroom door so he could close it. Reaper slowly stepped in and to the right he could see the kitchen which wasn’t much of a kitchen. It had the basics, a stove, a fridge and a sink. However the counters had boxes which was probably because Genji seemed to have turned it into a storage room. And then across from the kitchen was a tiny as hell bathroom.  
“How?”  
Genji looked at him in confusion for a moment before he caught on to what he was talking about.  
“Oh well I’m small and flexible, I don’t need a lot of space”  
Reaper was still rather baffled about this because this apartment was probably only like 140 square feet.  
“Genji”  
“Hey don’t worry about it”  
Reaper looked at Genji rather intently now, because Genji just interrupted him which made Genji tilt his head in confusion.  
“No I mean your apartment could fit in my bedroom”  
Genji stared in slight awe for a moment before shaking it off and crossing his arms because he could feel it again. A lecture was coming on.  
“You need a bigger apartment”  
“No my apartment is fine, like I said I’m small and don’t need big space”  
Reaper put his hands on Genji’s arms and stared intently at him, like enough that Genji leaned his head back because their masks were nearly touching now.  
“Your entire apartment. Can fit in my bedroom”  
“Prove it”  
Reaper blinked a few times before going still because he didn’t actually expect that reaction. He frowned slightly before he was moving to grab Genji by the hand to drag him off. Genji giving a slight yelp at the sudden pulling but he didn’t fight it, making sure to close and lock his door as they left.  
“What are you doing?”  
“You said prove it, so I’m going to”  
Genji grinned a bit more because that meant he would know where Reaper lived. He started to think of all the things they could hang out and do that is until his thoughts were pulled to a halt when he heard Mrs. Alario calling out to him. He tugged Reaper to a stop and turned to look at her.  
“Yes ma’am?”  
“Remember to keep things quiet after 10”  
Genji was very baffled at those words because he knew what she was implying and it embarrassed the ever living hell out of him. However before he could say anything she was speaking again.  
“You and your boyfriend have a nice day now”  
Genji gave her a nod and a wave before ushering Reaper to leave quickly which made the older man look at him curiously. This was something new, he hadn’t known Genji to get so embarrassed so easily.  
Genji was ready to release Reaper’s hand because he didn’t know if Reaper was alright with that implication or not. Even though he really didn’t want to, he liked that Reaper had been so willing to hold his hand. Reaper however glanced at Genji again after they had gotten a ways. With his head ducked, Reaper could tell he was nervous about this now.  
“So easily embarrassed?”  
“What? No, just...”  
Reaper rolled his eyes before tugged a little, not the forceful kind to take his hand away, but more to pull Genji closer. Genji looking up quickly when he was pulled closer to his new friend, or acquaintance, though Genji preferred calling him friend.  
“If you don’t like the inference you can let go”  
Genji looked at him intently before tugged his hand but not pulling it away, instead he started swinging their arms a little.  
“I’m fine with it, just thought you would get all broody over it”  
“And why would you think that?”  
Genji pulled them to a stop and motioned wildly with one hand at Reaper because his outfit said enough. Reaper just giving him an inquisitive head tilt and Genji snickered before motioning for Reaper to continue on leading him. Reaper just looking at him intently before moving to go and Genji laughed a little.  
“You can be so disgruntled sometimes”  
“Sometimes?”  
Genji moved to walk in front of Reaper, turning so he was walking backwards now. Reaper occasionally now watching over Genji’s shoulder to make sure he didn’t walk into anything.  
“Well yeah you get all disgruntled, like at the graveyard and during breakfast but now you’re putting up with me dragging you to my apartment and now I’m going to yours”  
“You don’t have to come”  
“Oh I want to, don’t get me wrong”  
He pulled his hand from Reaper’s which made the man confused a moment before Genji was jumping at him and Reaper looked shocked before moving to catch him. However Genji was heavier than he looked, the cybernetics Reaper could only guess. It made it hard to catch him.  
Reaper gave a loud grunt and Genji giggled a little before putting his arms around Reaper’s neck. He had to admit this was a little weird but Reaper wasn’t objecting except his whole, unable to hold Genji without nearly dropping him.  
“You alright there?”  
“Shut. Up”  
Genji shifted to get out of Reaper’s hold and Reaper didn’t object to that, panting slightly because that was not what he expected. Genji quickly took Reaper’s hand again and started swinging their arms as they started walking again.  
Both were quiet now as the walk brought them all the way across the small town, though Genji occasionally pointed something out to which Reaper would just grunt in response. Until finally they came to a large building, old looking but it was large.  
“Well your building already outsizes mine”  
Reaper gave a small nod before pulling open the door and leading Genji inside. Several people who were standing in their doorways talking, gave them looks that made Genji want to hide in Reaper’s cloak.  
“Bringing home a sex bot?”  
Genji wanted to say something back but it's been awhile since he’s heard those comments that it just knocked him silent. Reaper however was quick to respond by whipping out a shotgun and pressing it right to the man’s head making him go still. His girlfriend gave a half scream and Reaper growled out their only warning.  
“Call him that again and I’ll blow your head into a mess on your girlfriend”  
The man gave a quick nod though there was a look that said he wasn’t done with them, given he did not take being threatened well. But he moved to get himself and his girlfriend inside and away from this psycho. Genji just tugging on Reaper’s hand and he got the message quickly and moved to get them to the top floor.  
Neither spoke, Genji not sure what to say while Reaper didn’t see any reason to say anything about what happened. What they said had been wrong and Reaper corrected their shit in just the quickest way he could.  
They stopped at a door before Reaper had to dig in his pocket for his keys to get the door open, Genji staring because it was locked with like four different locks. Though when the door opened Genji stared in shock because Reaper’s apartment was huge. Or at least huge compared to his.  
Reaper released Genji’s hand and the second he did Genji was hurrying to look around the whole place.  
Reaper stepped in and closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked entirely before looking at Genji again. The young man was moving around the apartment quickly before he was diving into the bedroom and Reaper picked up his pace to get over there.  
When he opened the door Genji’s feet were poking out from under the bed and Reaper tilted his head before moving over to see what he was doing. Genji was squirming a little because he was now he was aware Reaper was there.  
“Uh hi”  
“Why are you under my bed?”  
Genji slowly squirmed out of the bed and moved to stand back up again and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“It's just, there’s room under your bed”  
Reaper shook his head a little before motioning for Genji to leave the room and the ninja very sheepishly left, glancing at Reaper often to make sure he wasn’t upset. Which surprisingly Reaper didn’t feel that upset about his room being invaded.  
“Like I said before, you need a bigger apartment”  
“I could even live here”  
Reaper narrowed his eyes because of course Genji would say that, and while his expression couldn’t be seen. Genji could feel it and he started chuckling a little.  
“Disgruntled”  
“And you remind me of a brat I used to know”  
Genji smirked before jumping over and landing on the couch, turning to look at Reaper as he moved to take off his mask.  
“Was he beautiful as me with just as lovely a personality?”  
“Not as beautiful no, not sure about the personality”  
Reaper snickered because he got the reaction he had hoped for. Genji was blushing a brilliant red now as he quickly ducked to try and hide. Reaper slowly walking over before leaning on the back of the couch.  
“Calm down Genji, I’m just messing with you”  
Genji looked up at this before nodding his head a little and trying to control the blush on his face so he could calm down. Reaper pulling back to head for the kitchen and Genji just sank into the couch a bit before rubbing his face as if that would help. A moment later he was getting up and hurrying over to see what Reaper was up to.  
“You cook?”  
Reaper looked over from where he was putting away the few dishes he had, giving a faint nod and Genji’s face lit up. Reaper shook his head a little before focusing on the little work he had to finish. Genji seeming almost excited by this right now because now he had a reason to creep over, to try this man’s cooking.  
“I don’t have anything entertaining to do, don’t even have a television”  
“That’s fine, most of my time is usually spent in meditation or training”  
Reaper nodded his head a little before moving out to sit down and check his phone, he hadn’t gotten a message all day which was actually concerning. It meant both Sombra and Widowmaker were too busy to, in Sombra’s case check on him, and in Widowmaker’s case to send him some stupid meme or something.  
“Hey, um, this well this will sound weird and all but, uh this whole thing has been weird so, want to exchange numbers?”  
Reaper looked at him a moment, the young man was standing near the door to the kitchen still and was looking down at his phone. Reaper knew this was probably a dumb idea, but so was pretty much everything he did today. He moved back over and took Genji’s phone to input his number in and Genji blinked but grinned when the phone was handed back with the new contact.  
“No stupid meme things. I get enough of those”  
“I swear no stupid memes then”  
He was grinning widely and Reaper wasn’t sure he believed that but he turned to go back to the couch and Genji followed.  
“You’re going to just stay aren’t you?”  
“For now, it’s warm in here and so open, I mean I could meditate in your rafters, I have hardly anywhere I can meditate in my apartment”  
Reaper rolled his eyes but shifted a little so Genji could sit on one side and he would sit on the other. However that didn’t work. Genji sat just about as close as he could to Reaper without making it uncomfortable.  
Reaper sighed because he realized this was probably going to be a more normal thing now. He was Talon, Genji didn’t know that, Genji was Overwatch or at least formerly so. But still if anyone else figured out what was going on, everything would go down in the worst way possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Genji moved through the kitchen of his apartment, maybe just maybe Reaper was right. He needed a bigger apartment. He didn’t want to make more trouble for Mrs. Alario by asking for a bigger one but after spending so much time in Reaper’s apartment it felt so cramped here. He’s only known Reaper a couple weeks now but the man seemed not to mind him always coming over. In fact the man left the window open everyday so Genji could just climb up the side of the building and in through the window. Mostly to keep Genji from having to deal with those same people he had met the first time.  
Genji shook his head a little because for all the time he spent at Reaper’s place it was like he had moved in there, but without his things. Which made Genji wonder if Reaper wouldn’t mind him keeping some things there so he didn’t have to come back here so often. Genji shook the thought away before moving to get one of the boxes on the counter. He carefully moved it over to the table and started to go through it.  
It was mostly filled with clothes and jackets that Zenyatta had made him bring with him. The monk knew that Genji didn’t have to wear the suit and thus wanted him to have clothes for when he felt comfortable enough to be out of it. Genji sighed a little because he hasn’t been out of his suit for years, long enough that he didn’t want to think about it.  
He quickly grabbed the box that had been in there and pulled it out. It contained several pictures he had brought with him. One of the framed ones was of him and his brother, that had been a difficult one to get, he remembered that. 

Genji had just recently started his rebellious phase, he didn’t want to stay at home taking family pictures. But here he was standing next to his brother and neither looked at all happy about it. Their mother was a little exasperated because it took nearly forever to get the two to stand next to each other.  
“Boys please”  
“Mother, I have places to be”  
Genji was crossing his arms as he said this and Hanzo looked at him with a harsh scowl and Genji rolled his eyes.  
“Listen to your mother, god”  
“Oh look who wants all of mommy’s attention”  
Hanzo shot him a furious look and it was like a fight was about to break out but seeing as he knew their mother wouldn’t like them physically fighting he chose words instead.  
“Says the one who dyed his hair and whores himself out for attention”  
There was fire in their eyes and they were going to fight, the parents looking at each other before quickly calling out to their sons. Hanzo’s name was called in the very reprimanding way that their mother was good at. While their father called out to Genji in a tone that Genji knew he had to answer.  
“Sparrow, Here, now”  
Genji spun on his heel and walked over to their father while their mother moved over to Hanzo. She was not pleased with either of her boys right now but what Hanzo had said was far over the line.  
“Sparrow, look at me”  
Genji crossed his arms before moving to look up at his father, he had expected a harsh look from him but what he got was a soft concerned look.  
“He hates me Father”  
“No he doesn’t. He is your big brother and thus could never hate you. He is under a lot of pressure right now and it does not help when his baby brother disappears all the time”  
Genji dropped his head because he knew that was his father’s way of asking that he doesn’t stay angry at Hanzo and maybe tries to keep the peace between them.  
“I am sorry Father, but”  
“I know, your mother is speaking to him”  
Genji nodded a little before rubbing his face and looking over to where Hanzo and their mother was. It was obvious Hanzo was being reprimanded. Genji sighing and moving to head back though his father caught his arm.  
“Genji, please, I need to know you and your brother will be alright. Family is too important to let go of”  
“I promise father, I will do what I can for everything to be alright”  
He nodded and released Genji who moved back over to Hanzo with a wide smile and it took a moment before Hanzo returned the smile and a second later they were taking the picture. Both smiling. Both happy.

Genji chuckled a little at the picture, that memory was probably one of the big reasons he found it in him to make peace with his brother. He had promised their father after all, things would be okay between them. Genji moved to set the picture down before looking at a couple others, there was one of him and Overwatch/Blackwatch but that was like a standard thing. Every time someone new came in they got a group photo.  
This just happened to be the picture of when he first joined, he had been set in between Jesse McCree and Gabriel Reyes. He had meant to just take the picture with his arms crossed as he was quite annoyed with the whole picture taking process, and that's when the picture itself got a little odd because no one had actually really been ready for it. Jesse had thrown his arm around Genji’s shoulders and Genji knew it was just an attempt to make him feel more welcomed. However at the time Genji was having none of it. As the picture was taken Genji was twisting Jesse’s arm behind his back and Gabriel was actually yanking Genji’s head back by the scarf like tie on the back of his head.  
This had the attention of literally everyone else who had all turned or jumped back a ways as the picture was taken. The main focus was supposed to be Genji and technically it still was, but there was a pained McCree and a pissed off Gabriel at the same time.  
He set it aside because while his time with Overwatch was good time, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything, most of the time he was so angry he couldn’t think straight, though that had waned slightly with time, the time he spent with Gabriel. The two hadn’t gotten along at first, at first Genji couldn’t stand the older man. He erked Genji in all the wrong ways, he didn’t treat Genji the way he was used to being treated. He was used to people listening and doing what he asked. Gabriel however gave him none of this unless he deserved it. 

Genji was pacing around outside Gabriel’s office, he had been called there because he apparently screwed up or something. However he has been waiting outside this office for nearly an hour. This was a waste of his time. He was about ready to walk away when the door opened and Gabriel was standing there.  
“Oh now you open the door? I’ve been here for an hour”  
“Look I have better things to do than wait on a spoiled brat, but you screwed up the last mission-”  
Genji straightened up and looked at Gabriel with a snarl as he had followed the man into the office room.  
“It was-”  
“Don’t interrupt me!”  
Genji shut his mouth but only because the tone in Gabriel’s voice said he wasn’t going to stand the interruptions. Genji shifted his stance and looked at Gabriel intently, he knew his look couldn’t be seen but he was hoping Gabriel knew he wasn’t backing down.  
“You screwed up the last mission by simply disobeying your commanding officer’s orders”  
“They were wrong”  
Gabriel leaned over to lean against the desk he was now sitting at. Genji was going to start talking again but Gabriel put his hand up but that didn’t stop him.  
“Look-”  
“Shut up”  
“But I-”  
Gabriel stood up quickly and his hands hit the desk hard enough that Genji’s instincts kicked in and he was springing back, his hand pulling out his sword. Neither backed down as they stared at each other.  
“You are to obey your commanding officer, I don’t care if you think they’re wrong, you obey their orders”  
Genji shifted his stance, trying to force himself to relax but every sense said he was in danger even though he was pretty certain he wasn’t. Gabriel seemed to relax himself a little before gently tapping his fist against the table.  
“Genji, we are at war, we don’t have time to question things unless you’re certain. So next time unless you know for a certainty they are wrong you are to listen to their commands”  
Genji slowly moved to put his sword away because while a second ago Gabriel had been completely intimidating and was obviously not going to be talked back to. Now he was speaking calmly and like he wanted Genji to know that he wasn’t just pissed off but that he cared as well. Genji took in a small breath before he was bowing his head a little in respect.  
“I apologize, I did not think like I should have apparently”  
“Even your apologies have a bite to them”  
Genji blinked a few times before smiling ever so slightly as he relaxed a bit more. He moved back over to pick up the chair that had fallen so he could sit back down.  
“So what a slap on the wrist and I’m good”  
“No, you’re on watch duty”  
Genji blinked a few times before letting out what could be described as a shocked and insulted squeak.  
“Watch duty?!”

Genji laughed to himself as he thought about that memory, to be honest watch duty became his favorite. But that was only because Gabriel had started to make it a habit to join him up on watch whenever he could. Genji clenched his jaw a little when he recalled those memories, and tears forced their way from his eyes and he hated that. He hated that such happy memories brought him to tears from sadness.  
Genji turned the photo over and frowned because there was a loose one tucked in back of it. He moved to open the frame and pulled out the photo as he set down the frame. He sat down a little against the table right behind him. And this time he was crying but he was shocked out of it when his phone rang. He was quickly setting down the photo and answering his phone.  
“Hey whats up?”  
“Genji, could you come over I have a sort of problem”  
Genji did his best to chuckle out the sadness so he could speak without it. However Reaper quickly caught it but before he could ask Genji was speaking again.  
“A sort of problem?”  
“Uh just come over”  
Genji blinked a few times as he looked at the phone that had been hung up already. The ninja shook his head before putting his phone in his pocket and moving to leave quickly, scooping up the framed picture and without his knowledge he knocked the other one to the ground before he was hurrying off. The photo of Genji hugging the annoyance right out of Gabriel, the only picture Genji had left of them.  
It didn’t take long at all for Genji to be climbing in through Reaper’s bedroom window. The man was standing there waiting with this small kitten in his hands. It was really a small thing, probably wasn’t well fed but it wasn’t dirty looking.  
“You have a cat?”  
“I found her on my way home today.... She was scared and sitting in the snow. I couldn’t leave her out there”  
Genji smiled a little before moving over, holding out his hand to the little thing. The kitten seemed to look at him fearfully before sniffing at him and then curling up to Reaper again.  
“Okay, how is this a sort of problem?”  
“Genji, I do not have the time to care for her.”  
Genji gave a faint nod as he seemed to think about this, he recalled Reaper telling him that he worked a lot. Often early morning and for several days. So he was right he didn’t have the time to care for a small scared kitten all the time.  
“Well, maybe I could stay and take care of her while you work”  
“Genji, I often work early in the morning and it’s often sudden. You said you can hardly get up before noon”  
Genji sighed a little before moving to sit on Reaper’s bed, could he ask to just move in or was that too much. He looked at the other man with a small breath and Reaper looked down at the kitten, it was obvious he was already attached, he wasn't going to let her go.  
“Alright, you’re right, I hardly get up before noon so I wouldn’t be able to make it unless I was already here?”  
Reaper’s head shot up and he looked at Genji intently. He knew from the start that just letting Genji visit, just having a friendship with him was dangerous for them both. But now the ninja was proposing that he move in with him and Reaper wanted to agree to it.  
He missed the nights way back then when he held Genji close to him and woke with the sleepy ninja still curled up in his arms. He missed the mornings where he would rouse Genji just enough to get a kiss from him before Genji would curl up in his spot once he left the bed. The soft and even goddamn domestic mornings you wouldn’t think they would have in the middle of a war.

Gabriel was nearly awake already but he felt Genji shift in his arms, tensing and it woke him quickly. He looked around to make sure there wasn’t an external reason for Genji’s tension even though he already knew what it was. He looked at Genji after a moment, pulling one of his hands up to wipe the tears on his cheek.  
“Shh, it’s alright”  
The touch and calm voice caused Genji to shift a bit again before he was looking up with sleepy eyes. Gabriel slowly rubbed his thumb against Genji’s cheek and the younger man slowly lifted a hand up to hold Gabriel’s wrist before he was starting to cry again.  
Gabriel didn’t ask as he pulled Genji closer and the young man clung to him tightly before seeming to relax a little more and he looked up enough to place a kiss to the underside of Gabriel’s jaw.  
“Sorry if I woke you..”  
“You never have to apologize for this, if you need me, I’m here”  
Genji pressed his head to Gabriel’s chest a moment before he was moving to sit up with a long stretch, he wasn’t usually one to get up so early but he wasn’t sleeping again now. Gabriel rolled onto his back to get a better look at the cyborg as he sat up, and pulled the blanket down with him. Gabriel moved his hand to Genji’s lower back and started to run it up and down a little. Genji giving a slightly pleased sound before he was shifting so he was straddling Gabriel’s waist.  
“You are goddamn precious, you know that right?”  
Gabriel chuckled at this before his hands went to Genji’s sides to give him a small rub and Genji smiled a little more. But Gabriel was moving to lift him slightly, not much since the cybernetics made Genji heavy, not uncomfortably so but more so than he had been before. Genji got the message and moved to get off him though there was a faint pout on his face.  
“I do have to get ready for the day”  
“Ah you’ve got time”  
Gabriel leaned over before kissing Genji on the cheek which prompted the young man to turn and kiss him on the lips.This made the commander smile before his hand came up to run through Genji’s still extremely soft hair. Before he was leaning over to whisper in Genji’s ear  
“Ah yes but I do love to take my time with you”  
Genji felt a shiver run through him before he was turning his head to look at Gabriel who was moving to get up, Genji laying down to watch as the man had a habit of sleeping naked and that made a wonderful display for Genji.  
“Get your sleep Genji, you’ll need it for today”  
“Nightmares”  
Gabriel seemed to think half a second before he was picking out what clothes he was going to need, before motioning to Genji. The young man sat up again before he was moving off the bed.  
“Then how about a shower?”  
Genji grinned before he was moving over to Gabriel as the man moved into the bathroom. Genji was forever thankful his cybernetics weren't affected too much by the water, usually he just had to see Mercy for a thorough dying.  
Gabriel barely managed to turn on the water before Genji was basically pushing him into the shower. Gabriel laughing a little as he turned in time for his back to hit the shower wall and Genji pressed himself close as possible.  
Gabriel’s hands went to the cyborg’s hips and let out a faint moan as Genji started to grind their hips together the second they were in contact. Genji’s arms were soon wrapped around Gabriel’s shoulders and he tugged the man down just enough to start kissing him. The kiss was heated and somewhat sloppy as Genji was trying to get things to spead up already. He needed a distraction from his nightmares, and this was always the perfect one.  
Genji smirked into the kiss when he felt Gabriel taking a firm hold of his ass before he was lifting the shorter man up and Genji pulled back from the kiss. Shaking his head in a manner to shake the water from his hair, which was no use as they were both drenched and continuing to be so.  
“You ready?”  
“Always”  
Gabriel chuckled a little before he was moving them so he could hold Genji up against the wall, the younger man’s legs wrapping around his waist. Gabriel was careful as he put his finger in Genji first, the young man gasping slightly, the water made it a little easier but it still burned slightly. Gabriel was watching Genji closely, needing to make sure he was comfortable before he was adding another finger and then another.  
“Come on, come on”  
Gabriel gave a slight smirk before he was moving to pull his fingers out and Genji let out a small breath. Genji gaining a grin when he felt Gabriel’s dick at his entrance, and still it took a moment before he was slowly lowering Genji onto him. Genji’s shoulder vents popped and released steam as he let out a moan accompanied by the sound of Gabriel’s moan. 

Reaper snapped out of the memory when Genji started knocking on his mask, the older man scowling behind it before swatting Genji’s hand away.  
“What?”  
“You were really spaced out dude”  
Reaper moved to set the kitten on the bed and the little thing scurried for the pillows where it could hide. Genji tilting his head a little before moving to take off his mask and placed it on the bed.  
“So what had your attention like that?”  
Reaper simply shook his head and Genji pouted a little before crossing his arms and leaning back a little, that part of his old self kicked in a moment later.  
“Wait, were you thinking about us sharing a bed?”  
Reaper went stock still because technically that was true and Genji snickered a little before stepping closer to Reaper who didn’t step back but he did pull his head back a little.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve thought about it too.”  
Reaper had to close his eyes a moment because that wasn’t helping, his mind wasn’t helping. It remembered oh so clearly what it felt like to be in bed with Genji both sexually and not. He finally shook the thought away and looked at Genji who had backed off a little.  
“And if it’s that much worry, I’ve learned how to sleep in rafters”  
“If you’re staying here you’re sleeping in a bed”  
Genji smiled at this before he was moving to sit on the bed, crossing his legs happily. Reaper shaking his head at how happy the young man seemed. Genji after a moment patting the spot next to him until Reaper moved over to sit down next to him.  
“So, you thought about being in bed with me, was it all cuddly or were we all spicey”  
Genji laughed a little because he could tell that Reaper was glaring at him now, but even though he knew he was glaring, he also knew he wasn’t upset. Reaper wasn’t tense, which meant if he was relaxed he wasn’t upset.  
“Well first it was like this”  
He grabbed Genji and pulled him so they were laying down beside each other before he was rolling them over so Genji was over top of him and Genji was grinning so widely because this he could get used to.  
“Then we were like this and then”  
Reaper rolled them over again so they were on their sides, Genji was right on the edge but he hadn’t realized it until Reaper pushed. With a thud and a yelp Genji hit the ground and gave a scowl as he looked up to Reaper whose head was in his hand as he propped himself up on his elbow.  
“You’re terrible”  
“Aww did the little ninja not enjoy himself?”  
Genji snickered before moving to get up and Reaper rolled to his back to sit up. Genji chuckling a little more as he tackled Reaper who let out an undignified squeak of panic when their bodies collided.  
This had Genji laughing loudly and Reaper scowled before they were both rolling until they fell off the bed with Reaper over Genji. The younger man was still laughing and now moved to pull Reaper’s head down enough to kiss the mask which made the man go still. Genji just smiled a little before seeming to relax a bit.  
“Sorry, if that was weird... You kinda got me a bit riled up”  
Reaper wasn’t sure entirely how to respond before he leaned down to bump his mask against Genji’s face which made the young man chuckle. Another kiss was placed to the mask before Genji was wrapping his arms around Reaper’s shoulders.  
“So, am I staying then?”  
Reaper gave no real response as he moved to get up and Genji held tighter to him, his legs even going about Reaper’s waist which stunned the taller man as he got up. Genji was heavier than a normal person of his stature but he wasn’t too heavy. Reaper did strain a little in picking him up but he held him just fine.  
“So are you going to help me get my things over here?”  
“Hmm I suppose I should shouldn’t I?”  
Genji laughed a little before leaning back a little in Reaper’s hold, he closed his eyes to let himself think. He felt quite happy at the idea of moving in with him. They had known each other a couple weeks now and still Genji hardly knew anything about him really. He knew that he worked a lot, days on end even. He knew Reaper had a soft spot for kittens and that Reaper wouldn’t hesitate to defend him from idiots. But that was about the extent of his knowledge of the other man despite how much time they’ve spent together.  
Part of Genji wished Reaper would take the mask off because he wanted to see the man beneath it. But he knew what it was like to want to hide your face, he didn’t know Reaper’s reasons but he must have them. So he kept quiet about it and decided Reaper would pull the mask down when he was ready.  
“So I guess this means I have to clean up my place”  
“Oh don’t tell me, you hate cleaning”  
Genji laughed loudly at this before he was leaning back more and Reaper gave a grunt as he pulled back to try and keep his hold on the ninja. Genji tipped himself forwards again to look at Reaper who was grumbling slightly under his breath, he forgot how enthusiastic Genji could get about some things.  
“I don’t hate it, I would just prefer the mess to take care of itself”  
Reaper was about to respond when his phone started ringing. Genji frowned a little but didn’t voice his displeasure that Reaper was probably going to work now. Reaper slowly shifted his hold on Genji to answer the phone.  
“What is it?”  
“Come to the base for a briefing of the next mission”  
Reaper grumbled out a fine before he was hanging up the phone and looking at Genji, who was trying to hide his soft frown. Reaper let out a small sigh at the look on Genji’s face before moving to set the young man down on the bed.  
“Work again, probably won’t be too long”  
“Alright, you know if you want I can just move my things in while you’re out”  
Reaper nodded his head quickly, moving to his dresser he went into one of the drawers and pulled out a key. Genji gave a faint smile that only got wider when Reaper took his hand and gave him the key.  
“Just make sure the doors stay locked at all times”  
Genji blinked a few times before nodding his head quickly, he didn’t know why Reaper was insistent on locking the doors. However it wasn’t his place really to question so he figured he’d just do it for now, maybe get the answer later.  
Once Genji had the key Reaper was moving to get his things together. Genji moved now to lay on his stomach, on the bed, and looked at the pillows where the kitten had gone. He knew the little thing was probably still wary of people, except Reaper, she seemed fine with him. However if he was going to be watching her they would have to get used to each other.  
“Hey little girl, he give you a name yet? He wants me to take care of you while he’s gone, so you think we can work together on that?”  
Reaper looked over when he heard Genji talking and smiled a little behind the mask before poking his head into the room again.  
“No, I didn’t name her”  
Genji kicked his feet a little and seemed to contemplate what he just heard. He looked over his shoulder a moment later to look at Reaper.  
“Well. She’s black with white speckles. I think I’ll call her Starlight”  
Reaper didn’t really respond except a quick nod of his head before he was gone. Genji smiled more as he turned his attention back to the pillows. He patted the bed a little with his hand before laying his head down and watching as the little kitten poked its nose out.  
The kitten seemed to be inching her way out slowly but surely and Genji remained absolutely still. A product of his meditation training with Zenyatta. Starlight sniffed a little more at him before she was wobbling her way over to lick at his face. Genji gave a soft giggle at the lick at the kitten continued before curling up to his face.  
Genji decided taking a nap here wouldn’t be such a bad idea, when he woke he would go get his things and bring them over. He shuffled just enough to get the blanket up and around himself somewhat, trying hard not to disturb the kitten.  
He must have slept at least a couple hours because when he woke it was dark in the room. Genji rubbed his eyes a little before looking around and giving a faint sigh as he got up. He checked the bed carefully before he saw the kitten was still curled up and asleep.  
“Okay, stay sleeping, I will be back soon”  
He carefully left the room so he could head out, knowing he had to get his things here. But at the same time he knew it would take a couple trips, because not only did he have to carry several boxes but he had to go hr normal people route. That would bring him right past the idiots that Reaper had threatened to shoot before.  
Genji shook that thought away and simply climbed out the window to head off so he could go get what he could carry for now. He was basically skipping through the snow as the sun was starting to set now. He was too happy about this, or that's what others would probably say. All he was doing was moving in with Reaper.  
When he got back to his apartment building he was greeted happily by Mrs. Alario to which he said a quick hello which made her curious what was up. Genji basically bounded up the stairs and down the hall to his room. He fiddled with the key a moment before he managed to unlock the door and moved inside.  
Genji was quickly grabbing his things and throwing them into the box he had on the table. Making sure he picked up all his photos, well almost all of them. He was quickly moving to scoop up some of the trash that had ended up on the floor as well to get it thrown out. He didn’t want to leave a mess for that poor old lady to have to deal with.  
In his quick movements to pick up the trash he scooped up the picture he didn’t notice had fallen to the ground. He was quick to throw it in the garbage before moving to grab the box he had filled up before he was on his way out. When he got down there to head out Mrs. Alario smiled at seeing him carrying the box.  
“Are you moving in with your boyfriend?”  
“Wha, oh yeah, yeah I am”  
“You boys be safe and happy then”  
Genji smiled before thanking her and hurrying out, being extremely careful in the snow as he didn’t want to fall.  
When he got back to the other apartment he froze slightly, he wasn’t sure he wanted to go in but he took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. It took him a couple trips in order to get the few boxes of things he had over to Reaper’s apartment. He was quite glad that it seemed those people hadn’t been out and about. That is until he was making his final trip through and there they, standing at their doors like they had been that first time. Genji took in a silent breath before he was walking inside and doing his best to just get past them but the man from before quickly caught his arm.  
“Hey robot, no one wants you here”  
Genji quickly pulled his arm away and gave the man a hidden glare. The man snarling as his girlfriend actually spit at Genji.  
“Doesn't matter what you want, he wants me here”  
“Fucking doubt that. Probably just putting up with your sorry ass because you’re a good fuck”  
Genji snarled at this and was ready to put down his box to attack this man but he stopped and focused, he had to remember what Zenyatta taught him. Genji turned his back and was moving to head up the stairs and the man shouted after him.  
“He doesn’t give a shit about you!”  
Genji’s feet moved quickly to get him up the stairs to the top floor as quickly as possible. Genji got the door unlocked and he quickly got in, set the box beside the others before locking the door. Genji slowly sat down by the door and took in a deep breath. That wasn’t true, he knew it wasn’t.  
Genji snapped out of it when he heard a soft mew and he quickly got to his feet before going into the bedroom to find the kitten was meowing in a sad manner. It took a moment before the cyborg realized what was up and was quickly looking for a bowl and the milk. He was hoping Reaper had milk here because this kitten was hungry.  
He looked quickly before to his relief there was a little left. He quickly poured it into the bowl before taking it into the bedroom and setting it on the floor. Carefully he held his hand out to Starlight who sniffed before hobbling over so he could pick her up. He carefully set her on the ground by the bowl and she happily started lapping it up.  
“That's a good girl, see we’re good friends already”  
The kitten took a moment before meowing in response before going back to her dinner. Genji sighed a little before he was moving to get on the bed, part of him wanted to text Reaper but he didn’t want to interrupt his work. It took a moment before he decided against the text and instead laid his phone to the side and moved to look down to the kitten.  
Starlight was now laying beside the bowl letting out little sleepy sounds and Genji smiled before he was leaning down to pick her up with a smile. She shifted a little in his hands but settled easily especially when she was laid on the bed.  
“Hmm you’re going to need your own little bed, and blanket, it is rather cold right now”  
Genji laid down as well, he wasn’t sure if Reaper just had a more comfortable bed or if it was simply because it was his bed, but it was more comfortable than Genji’s. Or his old one. He hadn’t entirely meant to fall asleep there but he must have because a moment later he felt someone shaking his shoulder and he shot up to find Reaper looking down at him.  
“Huh? Oh sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep”  
“It’s fine, have you eaten lately?”  
Genji blinked a few times before he was shaking his head and Reaper was moving to leave the room with the intention of going to make dinner. Genji just smiling a little before he was moving to get up and follow because he did quite love Reaper’s cooking.  
Genji never thought too much on it but it was familiar to him, the way it smelled gave him a sense of home. However it wasn’t just any sense of home, it was one he hadn’t felt in a long time. He’s had homes ever since Overwatch but the days he spent with Blackwatch were more a home to him than anything. He missed that. He missed Gabriel.  
Genji shook the thought away as he watched Reaper cooking before moving over to hug him from behind. The wraith stopped and turned to look at him, if his face could be seen it would show his confusion at the sudden hug.  
“You alright?”  
“Yeah. Just wanted to hug you”  
Reaper rolled his eyes a little before moving his arm so he could pat Genji a little before going back to cooking. Genji leaned against Reaper a bit and relaxed, he had to focus on the things happening now and not what happened then. He knew it would be hard but he had to try, he had to move on like Zenyatta had told him, and if he was going to help Reaper. Well he was going to have to focus on things now.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late into the night when Reaper woke, it took him a moment before he realized there was a body curled up to him. Even after Genji being here for a week, he was still surprised to open his eyes to find the ninja there. He shifted to press himself a bit closer to the younger man who mumbled a bit. Genji didn’t wear his mask in his sleep but Reaper did, he wasn’t ready to show his face.   
His fingers were slowly tracing up and down Genji’s spine, he chuckled a little to himself because Genji had made a silly comment about wearing the mask to bed. However he was quick to assure Reaper he didn’t mind it. It was quiet around them, something Reaper both loved and hated.   
He always loved the darkness, it was his best companion, the only one that had never judged him. However, maybe he had found another. A companion that wouldn’t judge him but would also fill the silence he longed to be pulled away from.   
He was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone started to ring and he could feel Genji wake next to him. The cyborg looked around a bit quickly and had to take a moment before remembering where he was. He curled up more to Reaper as if to try and keep him there as he heard the phone ringing. Reaper sighed a little as he shifted to get it, he already knew who was calling and why.   
“Really, now?”  
“You have never complained before”   
Reaper grumbled because she was right, it was never a problem before. Without giving any more of an answer he hung up the phone and moved to get up, except he had a cyborg clinging to him.   
“Genji, I have to get to work”  
“Mmm no, I’m sleeping”  
Reaper chuckled lightly before gently starting to pry the hands off of him. Genji grumbled before curling up in the bed when Reaper finally got free of him. The wraith stared at the younger man a moment before he was moving to leave, Genji lifting his head enough to watch him leave before taking Reaper’s pillow to bury his face in it.   
Reaper paused once he was out of the room because he heard the soft mew from the kitten and he turned to find her waddling her way out towards him. He sighed a little before moving to pick her up, and she curled up in his hands. Genji opening his eyes and looking over when he heard the door open again, smiling a bit when he saw Reaper walk in with the kitten.   
“Uh she followed me”   
“Mmhm, you’re her dad”  
Reaper rolled his eyes behind the mask before he was moving to place the kitten on the bed beside Genji. The younger man put his hand over the little thing and started to pet her until she relaxed and fell asleep.  
“Be safe”  
Reaper turned when he heard those soft words before giving Genji the smallest nod before he was out the door. Wraithing through small cracks to get out quickly, and sure enough Widowmaker was there waiting for him.  
“What took you so long?”  
“I was actually asleep for once”  
She gave him a look that said she didn’t quite believe that but she didn’t argue and instead turned to head off. Reaper trailed behind her, hunched over slightly, something Widow knew he only did when he was really annoyed or even actually upset.   
“Okay, it was not just you sleeping, what did I take you away from?”  
Reaper looked at her but he gave no answer and she rolled her eyes before turning so she was walking backwards. She needed him to see she wasn’t going to just drop this suddenly. Reaper knew she couldn’t see it but he was hoping she could feel how annoyed he was right now.   
“Does it matter?”  
“Yes it does.”  
Reaper moved to walk past her because he didn’t see how it was any of her business. She knew it wasn’t but she wanted to know what could get him so wound up like this. Widow was quickly turning to catch up with him, now walking beside him she knew he wouldn’t answer any questions. However that wasn’t the only trick she had.   
“So when was the last time you saw Sombra?”  
Reaper turned his head sharply to glare at Widow because he knew what she was getting at. He knew she was suggesting that she would get Sombra to find the answer for her, and he knew Sombra would figure it out.   
“Why are you like this?”  
“Because I would like to know what is making you so emotional”  
Reaper didn’t say anything else on the matter and Widow just grinned because she would know one way or another.   
It didn’t take them too long to be just outside the city, there was a small group of Overwatch agents heading out there. They had intercepted the mission call, something about having found an indication that Talon had a base set up here. Reaper hoped that wasn’t the case. He kept checking his phone as they waited, he knew Genji wouldn’t text or call until noon when he woke. However he was still waiting, until a text popped up from Widow.   
He turned to give her a look because she was sitting right next to him, but she wasn’t looking his way. He frowned before moving to open the message, a picture from his apartment of Genji asleep on his bed. Reaper turned to look at Widow with a glare and now she turned to face him.   
“He’s adorable, but you know he’s Overwatch yes?”  
“I know who he is”   
“So what are you going to do hmm? Will you kill all his friends?”  
Reaper snarled because she was having fun with this. She knew already who Genji was to him, who he had been to him. The wraith got to his feet quickly and he moved to head down to the small area they were watching because he needed something better to do than listen to her. Widow frowned before she was using her rifle to keep an eye on things.   
It wasn’t until many hours later that Widow caught sight of the group that was approaching, a few small soldiers and one actual Overwatch agent. She was quick to get a scope on the agent before contacting Reaper.  
“We’ve got several small agents and McCree”   
Reaper gave no verbal answer to her report but wraithed through the shadows to investigate this. Sure enough there were about four soldiers and McCree, he wondered if the cowboy had offered to take the mission. Though that was unlikely, McCree wasn’t the biggest fan of Jack or at least he hadn’t been back in the day. He was watching the man smoke and it was pissing him off, Ana would tease it was his dad instincts kicking in. Reaper didn’t disagree, he knew he was getting those old parental urges again and he had to push them back.   
“Take out the four if you can, I’ll get the cowboy”  
Widow tsked slightly at the fact that he had doubts that she could take them out. She took a moment to line up her shots before taking each one in a second after the other. Reaper moving through quickly and taking a hold of McCree as he looked for the sniper. With a swift hit he knocked him out.   
Widow moved down to join him, ready to interrogate the man once he woke up. Reaper got the younger man tied up before he was moving to smack him awake, which took a moment before he got any response. McCree groaned and looked around before sighing when he saw he’d been caught again.  
“Okay, why the hit to the head?”  
“Flashbangs are painful and I didn’t feel like dealing with one”  
McCree gave a snicker before shifting around, testing the strength of the ropes he was bound with. Reaper sure knew what he was doing because they were tied tightly enough to keep him from getting out, but loose enough that it wasn’t incredibly painful.   
“You know what we want”  
McCree turned his attention to Widow when she spoke and Reaper rolled his eyes because he could tell what was coming. He raised this kid from a toddler up, he knew the kind of stubborn punk he was.   
“Well seein’ as I don’t read minds, I have to say I have no idea what you want”  
Widow snarled and Reaper motioned her to back off. McCree was chuckling a little because this was fun and informative. Widow was easily annoyed, that was good to know, but Reaper seemed to have a tolerance already for his bullshit.  
“So why not tell me what you want”  
“Information on the other agents”  
“Now why would I give up information on my friends”  
Reaper was about to speak when his phone started to ring and Widow slowly turned to glare at him. Reaper was ready to ignore it but he took a peek at it and sure enough it was Genji calling him. The masked man sighed as he moved to answer it and Widow cursed in French. Or at least McCree assumed she was cursing given the way she was speaking.   
“What is it, Love?”  
Genji giggled slightly at the nickname and almost forgot why he was calling before he heard the meow again. Reaper looked over at McCree who had also snickered a little and there was a look that was familiar in feeling. Reaper was in the process of being freaking domestic but was still terrifying. It reminded him of when he was young and would bring Gabe pictures he drew while the man was interrogating people.   
“Um where is the cat food?”  
“I left it on top of the fridge so Star couldn’t get it”  
This was too familiar, no one dared move or speak. McCree looked at Widow and could tell she was very upset by this but didn’t speak or move against him. McCree found himself not daring to try and say anything either. He wasn’t one to usually let these feelings stop him but his mind was racing. There was only one man he could think of that could be this polite and sweet and yet still shoot fear through people.  
“Oh there it is, thank you”  
“And Dear, stop taking her out in the snow”  
“Aww but she loves it”  
Reaper shook his head as he looked at the two who were waiting for him to finish. He could tell they were anxious and seemed like they didn’t want to interrupt. Good.  
“She’s too small, no more snow.”  
“Alright, Love You!”  
“Love you too”   
Reaper hung up the phone and turned to McCree who was looking around, trying to find some way to deny what he now knew. Reaper was the father he thought he lost. However that didn’t make sense, how could this have happened? Why was he trying to kill them now?  
“Still don’t want to tell us anything?”  
“I am not inclined to turn my back on my friends”  
Reaper narrowed his eyes and Widow pulled up her rifle because if he wasn't going to be of help then she was going to kill him. However her rifle was pushed down a second later as Reaper moved over to her.  
“Get out of here”  
“So you can what? Let him live? You can’t keep making exceptions Reaper”  
“I can do what I want”  
He pushed her a little harder and she moved to leave without a second thought. He was right that he could do what he wanted with his vengeance but they needed him to end all of Overwatch. Not just who he picks and chooses.   
“So now what? You ain't gonna get anything out of me, and you don’t seem inclined to kill me”  
“I don’t care what you do, so long as you do it far away from me”  
McCree snickered a little before he was moving to get up as best he could. It was hard with his arms and legs both bound but still he managed it.   
“I suppose it’s nice to know you ain't all evil”  
Reaper turned and glared death at him before he was wraithing off because he wasn’t going to kill his own son. And maybe, just maybe it hurt to hear those words, that some of them thought him evil. More specifically that McCree had thought that and it spawned questions in his mind. What would Genji think when he found out who he was.   
Reaper took the quickest way home, he needed to think. However when he got back he froze as he ghosted under the door and found Genji was laying on the couch with Starlight on his chest, meowing happily. It was a rather adorable sight he had to admit but it brought pain. Those questions were back.   
He turned to head for his room quickly but he didn’t move fast enough. Genji caught sight of him and the young man was moving to set down the kitten.  
“Reaper”  
When he got no answer he got really concerned and moved to get up to go check on him. Genji was worried about walking in at first, stopping at the partially closed door. He fidgeted a little before opening it enough to poke his head in.  
“Reaper, you okay?”  
He was looking around the room as he said this until his gaze landed on the wraith who was sitting on the bed, he was facing the window and had his back mostly to the door.   
“I just need sleep”  
“Okay, Star and I will be very quiet I promise”  
Reaper turned his head enough to look over at Genji, his shoulders dropping a little as the young man was retreating out of the room. Genji sighed a little himself as he closed the door and went back over to the couch. Starlight was meowing in a concerned manner.  
“It’s alright, he’ll be okay. Just tired”  
The kitten turned in a circle on the couch before laying down. Genji shook his head a little because it was like she was unconvinced with his words from the look she was giving him. But she had gone quiet because they needed to let Reaper have his time.   
Genji decided that while he waited for Reaper he was going to go through his boxes again. He’s been here a week but spent all that time with his boyfriend and cat, plus he hardly needed anything he had. It was all just for memories sake.   
He spent near an hour looking until he found the photos again and quickly moved to find the one he wanted. However much to his shock and fear, it wasn’t there. Not in any of the boxes, but he had cleared out his whole apartment. Panic surged through him that he could have lost the last thing he had of him and Gabriel. How could he have been that careless.   
Reaper was just leaving his room as Genji was dropping down next to the boxes and looking very distraught. He moved over the other man, despite the mask it was obvious he was concerned.   
“Genji, what’s wrong?”  
“The friend who’s grave I was visiting when we met, he was more than a friend and I lost the one picture I had of us”   
Reaper frowned as he crouched down in front of Genji, he was sure he couldn’t make it any better but he had an idea that might work. He took Genji by the hand and pulled him up and over towards the room. Genji was rather confused but was curious as to what the man had planned. Reaper moved to sit on the bed before pulling Genji into his lap.   
“What are we doing?”  
“Shh”  
Genji couldn’t help but chuckle because it became evident a moment later when Reaper pulled out his phone to take a picture of them. Reaper let out a small breath before he used his other hand to pull of the mask before pulling Genji as close as possible and taking the picture.   
Before Genji could turn around Reaper was putting the mask back on and sending the photo over to Genji’s phone. Genji leaned over and kissed the mask with a smile.   
“Thank you”   
Reaper just gave this small nod before Genji was moving to sit next to him to look at the photo. His smile growing wider when he realized Reaper had indeed taken off the mask. There he saw a man who seemed kind of familiar in a way but the face there was nothing more than skin and bones. The man’s skin was pale as snow and the whites of his eyes were black with the rest being this blazing red that somewhat illuminated his skin.   
Genji shifted to curl up to Reaper who turned to put his arm around Genji’s shoulders. The face was familiar to him somehow but right now it didn’t matter to Genji, what did matter was this was the first time Reaper has taken off his mask. And he was willing to do it to make him happy, to cheer him up.   
“I love you”  
Reaper looked down at him, a faint smile on his face, Genji always said this over the smallest things. All he did was replace a picture so he wouldn’t be so upset. It wasn’t anything big, but all the same, he wouldn’t deny he liked hearing the words again.   
“I love you too” 

Tracer was waiting at the base entrance for McCree, she wanted to tell him about her date with Emily but he had been sent out before she could. He had radioed that he was coming back a day ago and she knew based on the journey time he should be back any time now. Sure enough as she was thinking about it she saw him walking towards the base.   
Zipping out she hurried to his side but before she could say anything she realized the look on his face and frowned. Something must have happened because he didn’t look so good.   
“Hey Love, what’s wrong?”  
“Hm, ah I just need to see Ana and Jack”  
Tracer nodded her head and understood that meant that it wasn’t just something big but something he didn’t want to talk about right now. Instead she walked next to him, forgetting about talking to him for now because she didn’t want to rub in his face that she was happy when something was bothering him so much.   
McCree gave her a small pat on the shoulder once they were in the base before he was heading off to get to the conference room. This was something they really needed to talk about. How could they have kept this from him because there was no way they didn’t know or at least had suspicions. Because now that he thought about it, it was almost obvious who Reaper really was.   
Ana looked over to the door when she heard the soft knock before calling for them to enter. Jack picking up another file to look over where the next obvious place Talon might attack. Ana smiling when she saw McCree enter the room though she was worried because of the look on his face.   
“Good to see you back, Jesse”   
Jack looked up at this while McCree slowly closed the door behind him before he was turning to face them again. He took in a small breath as if he were trying to relax himself before he slammed his hands down on the table. Ana jumped in her seat and Jack actually left his seat and backed up a little.  
“What the hell?”  
“Oh No, You do not get to say that right now. Not after what you kept from me”   
Jack frowned at this because he knew what McCree was getting at but he also knew they couldn’t tell him about Reaper. If he had told him there was no way the cowboy would have gone after Reaper so willingly.   
“Honey, we have our reasons for keeping it a secret”  
McCree turned his attention to Ana to wait for an explanation that would be good enough. Though he wasn’t sure there was one in the world that could be good enough.   
“We didn’t want you to think any less of your father by seeing who he is now”   
McCree frowned but nodded his head, he could accept that. He knew Ana always tried to do what was best for them. Especially when it concerned family. He turned his attention back to Jack as if waiting for his excuse now.   
“I didn’t want you to get distracted”  
WHile Jack was speaking McCree slowly took off his hat before he was walking over and actually whacking Jack in the face with it. Jack stumbled back purely because he was startled by it and Ana got up out of her seat.   
“Jesse, please, we didn’t want to keep it a secret”  
“Ana, Jack, he is my father. I had a right to know when you knew”  
Ana sighed a little at this because she knew that was true, she knew that they should have said something. Jack brushed off his face a little before moving to sit down. He didn’t need this conversation going on any longer because they had gotten the discussion done. They were wrong to keep it from McCree but was done was done.   
“What about the mission? Does Talon have a base in that city?”  
McCree frowned as he turned to Jack, he was about to respond sharply before his mind recalled something. Reaper, when he was on the phone, he was talking to someone he cared a great deal about. It wasn’t something that was faked, McCree could hear it in his voice. The person on the other end meant a lot to him. Knowing that his father found someone in that city how could he allow Overwatch to drive them out.   
“No, they were scouting it for our bases in fact”  
Jack nodded his head before dismissing McCree who turned to walk out. It was probably a bad idea but he couldn’t help it. Ever since he was little, he wanted his dad to find someone to be happy with. Though he had to admit he had a near heart attack when Genji joined Overwatch and informed McCree that he and Gabe were dating. That had thrown him for a loop but they were both happy and they both mattered to McCree so he never said anything against it. He had just asked they keep their business to themselves.   
McCree turned down the halls quickly, at first he considered just going to his room but as he passed the training grounds he saw Hanzo and he veered over there instead.   
Hanzo was focused on his training he had to make sure he kept up his skills. His mind was very intently focused on his most recent meeting with his brother. He had been alive this whole time and only decided to visit him a few months ago. It puzzled his mind how his brother could have forgiven him, even in the long time they spent apart but he also realized that when he had met his brother again he had been very different. He had grown and matured quite a bit.   
Though the click of the boots on the metal floor caught Hanzo’s attention quickly, he knew that sound. It wasn’t hard to slowly learn the sound of each agent walking down the halls or into the room. They each had a very distinct sound. This was definitely McCree. He slowly turned to face him and the cowboy gave him a smile.   
“Still practicing?”   
“I had little else to do”  
McCree gave him a slight pout before he walked over and put his arms around the archer who leaned back a little into him.   
“Darling, the others won’t bite”   
Hanzo turned his head to look at McCree who was smiling because he knew Hanzo didn’t like the idea of befriending all the agents. It wasn’t that Hanzo didn’t want any friends, he just wasn’t sure they really liked him all that much.   
“Well that is a relief I suppose”   
McCree chuckled at this before he was turning his head enough to kiss Hanzo on the forehead and a second later the two dragons appeared and started to leap onto the other man. They wanted attention too. They may be regal and prestigious beings but like their brother they quite liked the attention that was given out.   
In fact they often got snacks from Tracer and Mercy because those girls were always so excited about feeding the small dragons. Pets came from anyone who dared get close to them, which meant most everyone except for Jack. They didn’t allow that man to touch them, simply because they had sensed how much McCree seemed to despise him. So thus they concluded that he might not be the best person to interact with. They trusted McCree’s judgement of the man.   
McCree chuckled a little before taking one hand from Hanzo’s waist to pet one of the dragons which made the other push its way over to the hand. They were likely to fight over the attention, it wouldn’t be the first time nor the last.   
“Well, darling, if you could kindly take the dragons, I did just get back and had the worst conversation with Jack and Ana”  
Hanzo frowned at this before he was moving to face McCree completely, taking the dragons from the man who gave a slight smile.   
“Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’ll tell you about it later alright?”  
Hanzo nodded his head, he knew there were times that McCree didn’t want to talk about things. And he knew the man would speak when he was ready, he just wanted to make sure things weren’t too bad. Given the look on McCree’s face whatever went down was worse than usual. He knew Jack and McCree didn’t get along from the start and often argued but this was something more and it concerned him quite a bit.   
“Alright, get some rest”   
McCree nodded his head before he was moving to head for their room. He would have dragged the archer with but he didn’t want to take him away from training when he knew he was going to pass out the moment he was in bed. Plus he needed time to think, what was he going to do now. Reaper was Gabriel and Gabriel was his father. And it was obvious that there was still something of the man in there because he hadn’t let Widowmaker kill him.   
This whole thing has gotten fifty times worse and McCree wasn’t sure there was really an end in sight for it. With a small sigh he walked down the hall and right for the room. He had barely made it there before Winston walked up.   
“Ah Jesse, there you are. I wanted to talk to you”   
McCree sighed as he turned to face the scientist who looked a bit excited. McCree could only guess what it was Winston wanted to know. Reaper and Widowmaker, he always asked about them when an agent came back after interacting with them.  
“Have you learned anything new about the Talon agents?”  
“Well Widow is wicked quick with her gun and has little patience. Oh and Reaper can command a room just by existing”   
Winston nodded all excited, he needed all the information he could get about the agents because he was the one who made enhancements to help the others against them. After a moment of contemplation the scientist backed off because he could see and had heard how tired McCree was.   
“I apologize, I should have asked after you got some rest”  
“Nah it’s alright, best to get the information while it’s still fresh in my mind”  
Winston nodded his head, he could tell that was partially only a courtesy so Winston wouldn’t feel so bad, Gabriel had been the same way. He was just glad McCree hadn’t picked up his father’s quick temper.  
McCree was swiftly in the room and closing the door, he strolled over to the bed, stripping off his jacket, serape and boots before he was collapsing on the bed. He needed rest, not just for his physical exhaustion, in fact it was more for the mental exhaustion. 

Genji was wandering Reaper’s apartment, it was rather late in the afternoon and Reaper had gone out to go shopping. His mind was wondering again about taking his suit off, he knew he was far from attractive under all the armor but he wanted to take it off. He wanted to show Reaper he trusted him enough to show him what he really looked like. But he was concerned the reaction he would get.   
“What do you think Star?”  
He looked down at the kitten who was crouched by her bowl, she seemed to understand he was talking to her because she lifted her head and meowed at him. Genji gave a bit of a chuckle before crouching down to pet her, she bumped her head into the hand before going back to her food.   
Genji stood up and sighed before he was going to his box and looking for something to wear after he took the armor off, but sure enough there was only dorky little things that he wasn’t sure he had enough courage to wear.   
He gave a slight sigh at this before turning quickly when the door opened and Reaper walked in. Starlight meowed and wobbled slowly over towards him, she was still having difficulties walking but that was due to her how small she had been when Reaper found her. The large man set down the groceries and picked up the kitten who meowed quite happily now.   
“How did you sleep?”  
“Oh uh fine, fine...”  
Reaper sighed because he knew that tone, he moved over to pull Genji into a hug and the young man smiled a little before looking up at him. He wasn’t sure this was something to ask but he had to know.  
“Um I uh need to go shopping for some clothes”   
“Are you sure?”  
Genji could hear Reaper snicker and he pulled from the hug, lightly punching Reaper’s shoulder and gave him a grin.   
“Yes, if I ever plan to take this armor off”   
Reaper tilted his head a little before nodding as he moved to set Starlight down, the kitten somewhat disgruntled by this but she hobbled back over to her food.   
“If you give me some time I can get something for you, that I think would be perfect”   
Genji blinked a few times before smiling widely and quickly moved to hug Reaper tightly. The man was a bit surprised but he hugged him back. Genji lifted his head a little to look at Reaper as the man ruffled his hair a little, though he did notice the black that was growing back in. He started to run his hand through the ninja’s hair and Genji leaned against him with a quiet relaxed sigh. It felt really good, the claws gently running over what Reaper could touch of the younger man’s scalp.   
“Your hair is growing back to black”   
“Mmm guess I’ll have to dye it again”  
Reaper chuckled a little as he focused on the fact that Genji seemed to quite like the mini head massage he was getting. However after a moment Reaper pulled back and Genji gave a little bit of a pout but moved to mess with his hair to get it to lay right again. Which earned a bit of a snicker from Reaper.   
“Um so, do you promise things won't change when you actually see me? Because I am not the best to look at”  
Reaper knew that wasn’t true but he also knew he had to assure Genji things wouldn’t change. Reaper moved to take off his mask because he knew he himself was rather unsightly, which earned a slight head tilt from Genji before he seemed to understand.   
“Genji, I’ve never judged you on your looks, they aren’t what's important to me”   
Genji smiled before moving over to pull Reaper into a proper kiss, the first kiss they shared. Reaper’s hands quickly went to Genji’s face as if he had to hold him there to make sure he got as much contact as possible. Genji’s hands holding Reaper’s coat tightly, smiling slightly before letting Reaper decide when to pull back.   
The smile on Genji’s face only got a bit wider when he noticed that the red in Reaper’s eyes seemed to be almost brighter. Genji pulled him down for one more quick kiss which earned a half smile from Reaper.   
“You know your eyes are beautiful”   
Reaper blinked a few times before he was tipping his head to the side and Genji chuckled. The ninja reaching up to brush his fingers along Reaper’s cheekbone, cold metal on rather warm skin. Reaper didn’t take note of it because he was too busy looking at Genji’s smile, wondering how the young man saw this.  
Genji however did wonder how Reaper managed to not be bothered by the fact that he felt colder than a normal person and Reaper, despite his appearance, had an unnatural body heat. How could the man take the cold feeling against his skin.   
“How is your skin so warm?”  
Reaper rolled his eyes because Genji did know how to say just the wrong thing at the wrong time to kill a mood. In fact he had gotten quite used to it all those years ago. Reaper pulled back and simply shrugged his shoulders. However he knew the answer, but he found leaving it up to the ninja’s imagination was better.  
Well better than explaining that he was probably less human than Genji, given nanites that made up most of his body now. Their constant vibration generated the heat he needed and then add to that how often he used them to turn into smoke often put them to work harder, thus generating more heat.   
Yeah he was going to leave it to Genji’s imagination, despite how dangerous that may be. He looked back and Genji was moving across the room to the small now sleeping kitten, she had decided to nap nearly in her bowl.   
“She’s so adorable”   
His voice was quiet as he didn’t want to wake her, Reaper giving a nod to the words, though he knew Genji couldn’t see it. The younger man turned slowly to face him when he had her in his arms. She was still rather small but she had gained a bit of weight since that day Reaper found her.   
“Like having a kid huh?”  
“But less trouble”   
Genji grinned because he knew that could be true but then again once Starlight got old enough to jump around on everything. Nothing would be safe. Reaper though seemed to be banking on her being too nervous to do anything of the sort. Genji could fix that, he knew that much. He could get her to be brave enough to mess shit up just for the hell of it.   
These thoughts brought a wider smile to Genji’s face, and a certain lightness to his heart. He wasn’t sure he could feel this comfortable with anyone since Gabriel died. Comfortable enough to know Reaper wouldn’t kick him out for teaching the cat to be evil. How did he know Reaper wouldn’t kick him out, he wasn’t entirely sure, but he knew he wouldn’t kick Reaper out for it.   
“What if I taught her to knock everything over?”  
He looked up in time to have Reaper kissing his forehead before giving him this smirk that made Genji very curious. However a second later that curiosity was sated but more was risen.   
“Well I might have to tie you to the bed for being bad”  
Genji’s mouth dropped open slightly as he watched Reaper basically saunter to the bedroom. How was he supposed to respond to that? Every part of him was saying he had to run after him and find out just what would happen if he were bad. He slowly looked down at the kitten once Reaper was out of sight.   
“Well shit...”


	4. Chapter 4

It took near a week for Reaper to get the outfit done. He had told Genji he wasn't allowed to look at it until it was finished. Which of course only made Genji more curious but he respected Reaper enough to let him have the space. That however didn't stop him from asking Starlight if she knew what was going on.  
Reaper on his part knew this was a bad idea, he knew that there was no way that Genji wouldn't know. But at the same time he felt like he had to do this, it would make Genji happy. Reaper was tempted to just forget it and get something at the store that wouldn't give him away. However he also knew he already took the mask off in front of him.  
With a sigh he resigned to just leaving it out for Genji who had gone off to the store. He was quick to box it up and then stopped before wrapping it up. This was stupid, why was he doing this. Making it look like a gift. He grumbled a little before writing a small note and sticking it on the present before he was setting it out on the couch and heading out. He didn't want to be here when Genji made the realization of who he was.  
Genji on the other hand was excited about going to the store, he had many ideas of all the things he was going to buy for Starlight. She deserved all the best things but it seemed Reaper wasn't up to being the one to get her things. So Genji was going to spoil the kitten just as much as he could.  
It wasn't that long a trip before Genji was heading back to the apartment, part of him very excited and happy that Reaper had given him a set of keys. Genji had learned how to duck past all their neighbors, an acquired skill he called it. However he paused at the door because he wanted to ask Reaper about the outfit but at the same time he wasn't sure he should  
He shook his head before moving to open the door, he could hear an excited meow in response to the sound. Which meant that Reaper wasn't home. Starlight only got excited when she was left alone and someone came in. Genji frowned before he was looking around until his eyes caught sight of the present. A grin spread across his face as he moved to put away what he had bought.  
Starlight bounded after him, she had gotten very good at walking now. She was bigger than before as well, which made both Genji and Reaper happy because that meant she was growing properly. Genji made sure to put the food items up on the counter before he was taking out a couple of the new toys and set them down for her.  
Starlight batted her paw at the new toys before playing around with them since she found them suitable for such a thing. Genji smiling more before turning back to face the present on the couch. He gave the cat another glance before moving over to pick it up, which is when he noticed the note on the package.  
"Well, now.. Now he's leaving me notes"  
Starlight stopped her playing and gave a meow before going back to it. Genji chuckling because it was like she felt a need to reply to him, even though he didn't understand her. Genji looked back at the note before reading it out loud.  
"Sorry it took so long, wanted to make sure it was perfect - Reaper"  
Genji blinked before he smiled even more because Reaper was getting all sweet on him now. He was quickly opening the present once the note was safely set to the side. It took some time before he was getting it open and saw the green and dark grey colors. Genji tilted his head because it was certainly a curious color choice.  
When he pulled it out he saw the look of it, it was so very familiar. This was something he hadn't seen in a long time. His old outfit but instead of the white and orange were the dark grey and green colors. There were only a few people who knew about this outfit and even less that had the skill to make it. Well he only knew one person that had the skill.  
His mind was racing as he thought about it and placed things together slowly. The way Reaper cooked, the food he made, the way it felt to be around him. All of this was too familiar to push to the sides anymore. But how could it be him and why, why hadn't he said anything before. What was he hiding from.  
"Star, this is an interesting development"  
He turned to look around the apartment now, part of him checking to make sure he was alone here. Star giving a whine like meow before she was making her way over to him. She could tell he was upset and she didn't like it. Not one bit. She pressed her head against his leg with another whine and he knelt down in order to pick her up.   
“Don’t worry, I’m alright”  
Even as he said this his mind was still trying to process everything. There had to be an important reason that he wouldn’t tell him right. With a shake of his head he shifted the kitten in his arms and moved to take the outfit to their room. He was going to change into it because whether or not Reaper was who he was thinking now. And for whatever reason there could be for him not saying if it was him. Genji loved Reaper and Reaper loved him.  
Genji set Starlight on the bed and she paced in a circle before lying down as he moved to get his suit of armor off. The first time in quite a long while that he has done this. But he remembered clearly how to do it.   
It took some time before he had it off and was changing into the clothes, they were so warm. As warm as he remembered them being, which meant Reaper had gotten the same cloth his old outfit had been made of. It was only making it more certain to him that Reaper was Gabriel.   
“Okay Star, how do I look?”  
The kitten was asleep but she shifted around and gave a stretch before staying asleep and Genji smiled. She was too adorable. He pulled out his phone to look at it a moment, he could text Reaper to find out what he was up to. But part of him just wanted to send a simple picture of himself in the outfit.  
Genji grinned because a picture without explanation was more like him than anything else. Genji moved so he could lay on the bed next to Starlight who shifted again and gave a meow that befitted a cat being woken unwillingly. She looked over before moving to curl up by Genji’s face when he laid down.   
“You are so cuddly today”  
He got only a small meow in response before he was moving to lift his phone and take a picture of himself and Starlight. He had to take at least three to figure out which one looked best. Genji frowned a little because he never looked good in pictures anymore. However he sent the last one anyway. 

Reaper was sitting at a small coffee shop with Widow and Sombra, the younger woman having asked that they spend time together at least once a week. Widow wasn’t much for it, but that wasn’t because she didn’t like her companions, she just felt they had better things to do. Reaper wasn’t one for ‘hanging out’ as Sombra put it but she was like a daughter to him so he decided he could give her at least this.   
At the time Sombra was showing Reaper how she could use her abilities to hack anything, and get whatever information possible in just seconds. This was something that seemed to make the others quite wary of her but Reaper knew that she knew the lines she wasn’t to cross. And she respected him enough not to cross them.   
Reaper’s phone started to vibrate and both girls quickly looked at him because they knew there was only three people who would text him, and two of them were here. Reaper looked at them intently because he was not daring to look at it with them around, Widow leaning forwards a little with a grin.   
“Oh you should probably answer that”   
“I can answer it later”   
Sombra looked between them because there was some kind of tension there that wasn’t there before, but why. She hadn’t seen anything or heard anything going down between them that would cause it.   
“Well now I’m curious about it”  
Reaper looked at Sombra as she spoke before he was rolling his eyes and moving to open his phone to check what the message was. Blinking a few times before actually smiling behind his mask as he looked at the picture of Genji. Sombra and Widow both able to tell it was a smile because his shoulders relaxed for once which meant he was happy.   
“Okay now I have to know”  
Reaper’s head shot up and he glared a little before he was handing his phone over to Sombra who was quick to look at it. A grin spreading across her face before she was showing it to Widow as well.   
“You made him his old outfit? He’s going to know its you”  
Widow was glaring slightly because that was a dangerous choice that he should have told them about. Reaper took his phone back from Sombra and looked down at the picture again because this was something he was going to keep forever.   
“It doesn’t matter if he knows...”  
His voice was soft and it made Sombra and Widow look at each other because this wasn’t like Reaper, but they both knew it was a lot like Gabriel. Widow was starting to get the feeling this was going to derail things very intensely and choices were going to have to be made. Sombra easily could tell the same thing, but her choice was already made. Where her father went she would follow, someone had to keep an eye on him.   
Widow opened his phone and decided now was the perfect time, she sent Reaper one of her favored memes to send him. That damn cat ‘hang in there’ picture. Reaper when he opened the text he slowly lifted his head and she quickly used her grappling hook to take her to the nearby roof. Given by the time she was up there Reaper was half across the table to get at her.  
Sombra laughed because this was about how things always went when they hung out, when it was done Widow would do something to piss Reaper off so she had an excuse to leave. When the two down below had turned to face her she gave a bow before taking off and Reaper rolled his eyes before moving back to his seat with a small breath.   
“So are you going to tell him?”  
“No.If he finds out fine, but I don’t think I can tell him”  
Sombra frowned a little before leaning back in his seat, putting her phone down on the table before taking Reaper’s and setting it next to hers. Reaper looked at her with a frown because what was she doing.   
“Gabe, something tells me that it doesn’t matter who you are. Or were. That look in his eyes from just that picture says he loves you”   
Reaper let out a small sigh because she was so certain of this, but he on the other hand wasn’t. The bigger question would be, would Genji still love him if he knew he was taking down Overwatch slowly but surely. 

McCree was grabbing a few things because he had to know, why was his father doing this, why hadn’t he told him he was alive. There were too many questions not to go looking for the answers. He was deep in thought and thus jumped slightly when he heard a knock on the door. Turning quickly to see Hanzo walking into the room.  
“Where to now?”  
Hanzo was closing the door as he spoke and moved over to where McCree was grabbing his hat.   
“I have some personal business to attend to”  
Hanzo frowned because he knew that was true, knowing McCree wouldn’t lie to him but this wasn't all of it.  
“Jesse..”  
McCree turned to face Hanzo and gave a faint smile, trying not to look as unsure about all of this as he actually felt.   
“My father is still alive and I know where to find him, well I know the city where he is”   
Hanzo nodded his head a little before he was moving over to McCree and pulled him into a kiss first and then into a hug. McCree was a little surprised because Hanzo wasn’t often the one to initiate the affectionate touches. McCree smiled a little and hugged Hanzo back rather tightly.  
“Would you like some company?”  
“Darlin’ I always want your company”  
Hanzo smiled a bit at this before he was pulling back from the hug because they should get going.  
“Ah and so it won’t be a surprise to you, we’re looking for Reaper”  
Hanzo looked at McCree before nodding his head. As of yet Hanzo had little problems with Reaper, he knew that man was hunting down Overwatch agents. However he still wasn't all that close to the other agents, the only ones he really concerned for, were his brother and McCree. And knowing now that Reaper was McCree’s father and that the cowboy was willing to look for him, meant that maybe Reaper still thought of McCree as a son and thus wouldn’t be such a threat to him. Now his biggest concern was his brother, he had yet to return to Overwatch which meant he was out there with little or no knowledge of Reaper hunting them down. Putting him at the most risk.   
McCree looked at Hanzo and smiled a little because he knew Hanzo wouldn’t shoot on sight at Reaper, which was a relief because he really did want company for this. And knowing that it was someone he loved and someone who trusted him so much was enough to make him quite relaxed about it all. Even though he didn’t know how this was going to go down. He was kind of sure there would be some kind of argument at the unexpected visit.  
It didn’t take long after they had left for them to be back to the city, it wasn’t that big but it was large enough it would take some time to find where Reaper was staying. Especially since McCree knew his dad was smart enough not to use his name around anyone. Which was made evident when people didn’t respond to McCree asking around about Reaper by name and thus had to use description to get any kind of answer.   
It being nearly half the day and thus evening by the time they made it to the apartment. It was the largest in the city and McCree started to think that maybe he should have started here first since it was older looking and obviously somewhat avoided. As they headed inside they saw one of the downstairs occupants leaving their apartment.   
“Hey, uh have ya seen a man in all black with a skull mask?”  
The woman looked at Hanzo and McCree before nodding her head a little.   
“Yeah, he and his fuck bot live upstairs.”  
McCree thanked her and stepped to the side so she could get past and head out. Hanzo looked a little curious about what she had said but didn’t voice it. He and McCree heading up the stairs, which was a bit of a walk before they were at the top. From there it was easy to find the room because there only was one. McCree sighed a little before moving over to the door to knock on it. 

Genji at the time was curled up in bed with Reaper, he had his back facing the man and was wondering if he should say something. He knew Reaper was Gabriel and felt like he should say something so they could talk about it. But at the same time he was worried about saying something because what if he pushed too far and Reaper left. Even though he was sure that wouldn't happen. They loved each other and weren’t going to just leave each other.   
Reaper was having a similar thought process as he wondered what he should do if Genji knew it was him, would he hate him because he had never said anything or would he forgive him. He didn’t want to take that chance but part of him knew it was coming already because of the outfit.   
Genji let out a small breath before he was turning around to face Reaper, he had to say something, they needed to talk.  
"Are you okay?"  
Reaper frowned at the question and looked down at him because what had brought that up. Genji was shifting a little before he turned to face Reaper entirely.   
"What do you mean?"  
"Well you've just been really quiet today.."  
Reaper sighed a little as he tried to figure out what he was going to say. His mind was stuck on trying to figure out how he was going to explain everything to Genji when he finally found out who he was and what he was doing. Genji tilted his head a little at this as he waited for an answer.   
"Genji, the only reason I've been quiet is because I had an outing with my uh work associates... And they can be a handful"  
Genji gave a faint chuckle, he figured that meant Reaper wasn't ready to talk about it and he wasn't going to push it. So he leaned up enough to kiss the other man. He was quite happy with the fact that Reaper had stopped wearing the mask to bed.   
"You know I kind of wondered how you always slept with that mask on"  
"Long learned skill"  
Genji laughed more at this because that was so like him, or at least how he had been before. Reaper shifted himself so he was laying on his back now. Genji pouted a little before moving to climb up onto Reaper's chest, which caused the man to heave slightly because Genji was still a little heavier than most people. But still it wasn't enough to make him push the young man off.   
"You know if I'm too heavy you can say so"  
"Too heavy? Never"   
Genji smiled before resting his head on Reaper's chest; smiling a little because he could hear his heart beating. Reaper put his arms around Genji and buried his face in the green hair that was slowly going back to black. He'd always preferred the black hair, but he liked whatever color Genji decided to color his hair.   
Genji shifted a little more before looking up at Reaper again, the man seemed so lost in thought again. Genji tilted his head and moved to sit up a little which definitely brought his attention back to the young man.   
"What?"  
"You are so lost in your thoughts. so what's so interesting?"  
"You"  
Genji was blushing and trying to hide it now because while he did like being the center of attention, especially to him, he wasn't sure how to respond now. Reaper smirked a little before moving to sit up a little himself and Genji shifted so he was firmly sat in the man's lap.   
"Well, I suppose that's a good answer"  
"Yeah, I think I have another for you.."  
Genji swallowed hard because Reaper was speaking in quite a sultry tone; it was sending shivers down his back. Reaper leaned in enough to bring their lips together and Genji smiled into it as he kissed back. Reaper's hands moved to plant themselves firmly on his hips, while Genji's hands were tightly holding Reaper's shoulders. The kiss slowly got more heated, to the point that Genji was pretty sure they were both going to get burned from it; and a moment later Reaper had to pull back from said kiss to bring his mouth instead to Genji's neck.   
Genji lifted his head so as to let Reaper have better access, which only made the other man happier. To the point that he brought his teeth out to nip at Genji's neck and the young man was trying to keep himself calm but God it felt so good. Too good.   
However not a moment later there was a knocking on the door. Reaper gave a faint growl at the intrusion and Genji gave a grown. He knew they should answer the door even though he loved the current activity.   
"We should... Answer that"  
Reaper gave another growl and nipped harder at Genji's neck which made the young man give this faint yelp before he was pulling back. Reaper pouting more because he knew this meant that Genji was going to answer the door no matter what. Genji was quick to give Reaper a kiss as an apology before he was moving to get up. Reaper dropping himself back against the bed because things had been getting really good. However a second later he remembered something, he knew Widow was a bit emotionless and knew that Genji was more a distraction than anything else; but he wouldn't think she would send anyone to kill the young man. Or would she.   
Reaper was getting up and quickly moving to follow after Genji because he had to stop him before anything happened. His mask basically phased from the shadows back to his face. No matter who it was he wasn't going to show them who he was. Also if they were sent by Widow or the rest of Talon, they would know who he was by the mask and hopefully that would be enough to send them running.  
Genji when he opened the door gained a very confused look when he saw McCree and Hanzo standing there; his confusion was mirrored by the other two. McCree being the first to drop said confusion because this made a lot of sense now. Hanzo however was just as confused as Genji.  
"Uh what are you guys doing here?"  
"Um, we tracked you. We were asked to talk to you about coming back to Overwatch"  
Genji tilted his head before turning when he heard Reaper barreling over to the door. Reaper looked rather worried and Genji got an even more confused look.   
"Hey, what's up?"  
"Who is..."  
Reaper stopped himself when he saw who was there and now he couldn't help but to growl slightly. McCree giving a faint chuckle because yeah he was expecting that.   
"Okay, so can they come in, they said they need to talk to me."  
Reaper kind of rolled his eyes before he was moving away from the door and Genji smiled before he was opening it more so they could come in. Hanzo looked at McCree because he had said that they were coming here to see Reaper, and here Genji was, with Reaper. In his apartment. After which he turned his attention back to his brother.   
"So Genji, is this your new boyfriend?"  
Genji looked at Hanzo and chuckled a little as he mockingly placed a hand over his heart.   
"Oh dear brother, you wound me. But yes, this is Reaper and he is my boyfriend"  
Genji looked to where Reaper was as the man was basically retreating back to the bedroom. Genji sighing a little because he knew Reaper could be antisocial but he seemed more so right now. McCree moving over to clap his best friend on the shoulder which caught his attention quickly.   
"I feel like we interrupted something"  
"Now why would you ever say that?"  
McCree motioned to how Genji was dressed because not only was he no longer in his armor but the outfit he was wearing was pulled open slightly.  
"Shut up, what were we talking about now?"  
McCree snickered a little before he was moving to lead them to the couch. Starlight giving a meowing yawn when they walked over because it finally woke her. McCree grinned when he saw the little cat, meaning he leaned down to pet the little cat but she pawed at him and he quickly pulled back.   
"Whoa, jumpy kitty"  
"She's not jumpy, she just doesn't know you, so she doesn't like you"  
"I'm hurt"  
Genji shook his head before he was moving to sit down and Starlight scampered over to curl up in his lap and go back to sleep. Giving her small pets, Genji looked at the two as they took seats as well.   
"So you guys want or need me back at Overwatch?"  
"Well it's more of a need thing. Tracer has been begging us to find you so that she can have some competition I guess."  
"She always was the only one to compete with my speed. But that's not all"  
McCree sighed a little as he looked first at the cat on Genji's lap and then to the bedroom where he saw Reaper go. He didn't want to pull Genji away from this but he had been expecting to meet with Reaper and it seemed that Genji didn't know who Reaper was; which meant he wasn't going to just throw it out there. He couldn't do that.   
"Look, Genji, things are getting really bad lately. Talon is all over the place, they are destroying everything in their path. We need to stop them"  
Genji nodded his head a little before looking at Starlight who was looking back up at him as if understanding this. She didn't want him to leave, which was evident by the fact that she was pawing at his chest.   
"Um, I'm going to make sure it's okay for you guys to stay here, and then I'm going to talk to Reaper first. That good?"  
"Of course brother, you do what you need to"  
Genji smiled a little before he was moving to get up to go talk to Reaper, making sure to set Starlight in the seat he was leaving. McCree and Hanzo exchanged looks because they knew this wasn't what they wanted, to drag either away from the other.   
Genji knocked on the door before he was opening; sighing when he saw Reaper curled up in the bed.   
"Um I'm sorry"  
Reaper turned his head enough to look at Genji before he was sitting up, he knew that Genji was going to leave. He knew that would put him in danger and he hated that, but he also knew that he couldn't stop Genji.   
"It's not your fault Genji, and I know you have to leave"  
Genji moved over to sit on the bed before he was tugging at Reaper's coat. The man moved to get up because he knew Genji wanted his full attention now.   
"I'm not going to leave unless you're okay with it"  
Reaper gave a faint frown because he hadn't actually expected that response. Genji smiled more before he leaned over to take the mask off Reaper. The man ducking his head a little and Genji used his other hand to lift it again.   
"Reaper, you're more important than anything else, if you're okay with it, I will go help them"  
Reaper looked at him intently before leaning forwards to kiss him gently and Genji smiled a little more. He did love when Reaper kissed first, it wasn't all that often which made it even better when it did happen.   
"I know it will be dangerous for you, which makes me not want you to go. But I know you have to. So I won't stop you"  
Genji smiled even wider at this before he was moving to get back off the bed and Reaper gave him a pout again.   
"Well I can't leave our guests out there, are they good to stay?"  
Reaper rolled his eyes and nodded his head, Genji leaning over to give him a quick kiss before he was moving to lean out the door.  
"You guys are okay to stay the night"  
He blinked a few times because when he said this he saw the two were curled up together on the couch and were already fast asleep. Genji shook his head though part of him thought he should have seen that coming; well at least from McCree, he didn't expect it from his brother. Though it did seem that his brother had changed quite a lot lately.   
Genji moved back into the room and gently closed the door, glancing over at Reaper who appeared to already be asleep but he knew better than that, he knew that Reaper didn't sleep much. Or at all. But he still couldn't prove that part yet.   
He moved over to lay down beside Reaper who moved to curl up to Genji now because he really didn't want him to leave. Genji could tell that easily because of how tight the hold Reaper had on him. Genji moving enough to rub Reaper's arms as if trying to reassure him that things would be alright.   
"I know you have to go, but.."  
"I know"   
Genji shifted a little so that he could turn to face Reaper now, he wanted to stay as well, but his family needed him. Reaper wasn't sure what he should say, he wanted to just keep Genji right here in his arms but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Especially when Genji found out everything. Genji tilting his head a little because he could tell Reaper was thinking hard again.   
"You're lost again"  
"Have been for a long while, just sort of started to find the path again"  
Genji pushed against Reaper until he rolled over, giving Genji the chance to curl up on his chest, much like Starlight liked to do.   
"And when did you start to find this path again?"  
Reaper brought his hand up to slowly start rubbing Genji's back, he wasn't sure how to answer that without sounding like a complete love struck idiot. Genji on the hand was waiting patiently for the answer.   
"I suppose when I met you"  
Genji grinned even wider at this before he was sitting upright and Reaper shifted to look at him better.   
"And I was so happy with how comfortable you were"   
Genji had to cover his mouth before he started laughing more, his hands were resting on Reaper's chest as he tapped his fingers. Anxious or impatient. Reaper was trying to decide which it was. Genji leaning down a little before giving a big smile.   
"I'm always happy on you, in any position"  
Reaper raised an eyebrow at this though Genji only grinned more because he could see that faint blush crossing Reaper's face. Genji laid down a bit more on Reaper so he could rest his chin on Reaper's chest.   
"So, how shall we spend this final night before I go off and play superhero again?"  
"So long as you stay this close to me, we can do whatever"  
Genji chuckled a little at this before he was rolling off Reaper to curl up to his side and Reaper turned to face him, almost feeling a little disappointed at this.  
"Hey, I see that look, but hell if I can keep quiet enough not to wake my brother. Who I must remind you, wakes at the drop of a spoon"  
"Well then let's not drop any spoons"  
Genji smiled a little more but it was obvious he was trying not to frown, it making Reaper sigh a little. He pulled the young man closer to him; both knew that something bad could happen. Neither of the two slept all that well that night and when they woke it was nearly dawn.   
Genji stayed very still where he was laying, he didn't want to wake Reaper but part of him was sure that he was already awake anyway. Mostly because he could feel Reaper's hold on him tighten when he felt him wake up. Genji slowly looked at him before he was moving to sit up, he could hear the others moving around which meant they were going to be ready to go very shortly.   
"I've gotta go now"  
"I know, do you know when you'll be back?"  
Genji shifted in his place a little before he was moving to get off the bed to get his outfit off so he could get his armor back on.   
"Well I know I'll probably be gone a while, they'll always bring up something else for me to do. So when you need me back, just tell me and I'll be back"  
He turned to look at Reaper as he put the armor back on, a smile on his face as he watched the way Reaper couldn't stop looking at him.   
"Well, make sure to take care of yourself. I know you'll have a lot of people there helping. But please make sure to eat enough. And I'll call you every night"  
"Reaper, that is going to be the one thing that I look forward to every day"   
Reaper moved off the couch in a fluid motion and pulled Genji into a hug. The young man grinned quite widely at this and made sure to give Reaper a kiss as he pulled back from the hug. Part of him was happy with this kind of goodbye but another was very aware of how familiar it was. How could he forget it.   
"I'll call or text when we get there okay?"  
"You don't have to... But yeah actually you better do that"   
Genji smiled at this before he was moving to head for the door, Reaper still kind of attached to him. McCree and Hanzo standing there waiting by the front door.   
"We didn't wake ya did we?"  
"Nah, he is usually up by now and I wasn't going to get much sleep anyway."  
McCree nodded before he was looking at Reaper almost like he was making sure he was alright with this. Reaper kept his face hidden by the mask as he looked at the two 'intruders' so to speak.  
"You better keep him safe"  
"As best we can, he is my brother after all"  
Reaper couldn't help but to snarl because he knew that meant little given that Hanzo has already tried to kill Genji once. But he bit back his spite in favor of putting his hand on Genji's shoulder. Genji looking at him before he was moving to hurry off with the others, pausing a moment by the door.   
"Reaper, I love you"  
Reaper looked up and smiled more than he thought he could, and that of course reflected in his words when he spoke back.   
"I love you too"   
Genji grinned before he was out the door with McCree and Hanzo, the two glancing back at Genji and unable to stop their own smiling at how happy he was.


	5. Chapter 5

The trek back to Overwatch's base wasn't long nor hard. However when they got back it looked like everyone had things set up like they were going to have a little party. Tracer had managed to get Ana to talk Jack into it, because she figured it would be nice to have a little thing like this now that all of them that could be here were. Some were more into the idea than others, Genji finding it a rather nice idea but all the same he just wanted to get to work. The quicker he was done the sooner he could get back to Reaper.   
McCree on the other hand was trying to figure out how to explain things to Genji, before he went to a briefing meeting and found out that his boyfriend was also the man trying to kill all of Overwatch, and that it was Gabriel. Though part of McCree was sure Genji already knew that it was Gabriel. How could he not.   
It wasn't hard for everyone to get into the party once it was set up. D.Va had made sure there was a dance off because she was damn sure she was a better dancer than half the people there. This of course had everyone doing either adorable, well coordinated, or flat out dorky dances.   
Ana made sure that she got help from several of the others in making the food and treats for the party, because she was sure homemade things were probably better than store bought and because she hardly got to use her cooking skills lately. And that had to do with everyone being on missions so often, and thus eating that quick made food. Stuff she told them wasn't at all good for them but Jack insisted doing that, because he was certain that they didn't quite have the time to cook up food on their missions.   
Mercy made sure mostly that no one snuck in too much strong alcohol because she was in no mood to have to deal with a dozen or so hangovers in the morning, especially when they had so much to do. She also had to make sure that D.Va didn't overdose on Mountain Dew and Doritos as she was known to do. Which also meant she had to get people to keep an eye on Lucio too because he was basically her partner in crime when it came to their treats.   
Genji wasn't sure he was all that up for the party, not that he didn't like parties he just wasn't sure they had the time for it. But he wasn't going to say anything against it since most of them were really happy about it. Genji greeted each of them happily, they were his friends and he had missed them.   
They were part way through the party when Jack interrupted the partying to bring Genji aside because he felt it was important that Genji was updated on everything before the partying but he couldn't get the others to let up until they all had a little get together.   
Genji paced around the conference room as he waited until Jack showed up and he motioned for the cyborg to sit down. Genji however took a moment before doing that.   
"We have a lot to catch you up on"  
"It cannot be that much. I am sure you guys managed to keep things going without me around"  
Jack gave a faint chuckle before he was moving to set down a file and Genji frowned before he was moving to pick it up and he was thankful he had his mask on. Inside the file was a grainy picture of Reaper.   
"This is a file about the Talon agents that we have been up against lately. That first one, Reaper, seems to have a vendetta against Overwatch. It's one of the reasons we wanted you back as soon as possible. We didn't want to risk him getting at you."  
Genji nodded his head and did his best to remain calm as he looked at the file before looking up at Jack with a small sigh.  
"Well I am glad you have informed me of this. Is there anything else we need to discuss?"  
Jack frowned and Genji bit his lip before moving to get up but as he did Jack was making his way over and reached out to put his hand on the ninja's arm.  
"Genji, I know you've been to see his grave, a lot"  
"Is there something wrong with that? I loved him and I lost him"  
Jack shook his head and gave a half smile like he was trying to make Genji feel better, and while Genji did appreciate it, there was more wrong at the moment than Jack knew.   
"No, there's nothing wrong with that, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for what you lost"  
Genji blinked a few times before nodding his head a little as he turned to look at Jack.   
"Thank you, but I must be going for now before the others start to wonder where I am"   
Jack nodded his head and watched as Genji turned to head out. He knew where he wanted to be most right now, is where he couldn’t be. So he decided for the next best thing, a quiet place where he could think about things.  
And thus Genji ended up going outside to look out at the sky that was not as empty as it felt, the stars that were out gave it a very beautiful appearance and the moon shed quite the light. He had removed his mask at this point, feeling the cool night air was really nice. The ninja was now sitting on a small cliff unsure of what to do. He was now waiting a little impatiently for the call from Reaper but at the same time he knew he probably shouldn't start the call. Mostly because he didn't want to interrupt Reaper at work.  
Genji flipped his phone around in his hands a little before it started ringing and he was really quick about answering it.   
"Hey, I've actually been waiting for your call"  
Reaper chuckled lightly on the other end before shaking his head a little as he set some food down for Starlight who mewed repeatedly, as if asking where Genji had gone.   
"hey is that Star?"  
"Yeah I think she's looking for you"  
Genji smiled at this though a frown slowly took its place when he remembered the file Jack had shown him.  
"Um Reaper, there is something I need to talk to you about.."  
He knew his tone sounded worried or maybe upset. Reaper sighed a little before he was moving to get up and to go to his room.   
"What's on your mind?"  
"I was given a file Reaper, one about the Talon agents that have been bothering Overwatch lately"  
"Genji..."  
"Please, we need to talk about this"  
Reaper sat down on his bed and brought a hand up to rub his face a little, what was he supposed to say, Genji was right they should talk about this, but at the same time how could he explain hunting down Overwatch.  
"Can it wait, until we can talk in person?"  
"Of course, but could I ask a favor, that you try not to kill my friends until then"  
Reaper chuckled before he dropped himself back onto the bed and Genji smiled a little because he could tell thats what was going on. Genji shifting himself a little so he could lay down in the grass. He didn't really need Reaper to answer the question he asked, because he knew the man would do his best, but he also knew it wasn't always going to be possible. So he decided it would be best to change the subject.  
"Its cold without you"  
"Is it? I would figure you'd be just fine with that super suit of yours"  
Genji laughed as he rolled over in the grass until he was on his stomach. He started to kick his feet a little as he rested his head down into his folded arm.   
"Nothing can warm me like you do"   
Reaper let out a small breath at this and curled up a little in bed before he heard a meow. He lifted his head a moment before he watched Starlight leap up onto the bed, the first time she made it up there on her own.   
"Hey, Star just jumped onto the bed"  
"And I missed it, damn it"  
Reaper reached out to pet the cat as she made her way over to lay by him. She recognized that Genji usually laid there but it seemed he wasn't here, so she would do her best to cheer Reaper up.   
"I already miss you"   
Genji smiled at the words before sitting up on his knees because he knew he should head back in soon, at least before someone came looking for him. Reaper frowning a little as he heard Genji getting up. However he hadn't quite realized that Tracer had already come looking for him, she was quite worried that something was up when she saw Jack return to the party but Genji hadn't.   
"I miss you too, ever since the moment we weren't beside each other"  
"Genji, I love you, be safe"  
"I love you too Reaper. I'll talk to you tomorrow night"   
Tracer stared at the scene before her in shock, had she heard what she thought she did. Genji saying I love you to Reaper, Reaper of all people. How could he love that man. Genji hung up the phone before stretching and turning to see Tracer standing there.  
"Oh Tracer, how long have you been there?"  
"Long enough to know you're sleeping with a Talon agent"  
She hadn't meant the words to sound harsh but that's how they came out and Genji let out a small sigh. He wasn't upset at her for reacting this way, he understood. But he brought his hand up to rub his face a little.   
"Tracer, please understand. It is not as bad as you are thinking"  
"Genji, he's Talon"  
"And he is also a gentle man, who adopted a kitten because she was left outside in snow. And I love him, more than anything"  
Tracer blinked a few times before nodding her head a little as she walked over to stand beside him. She wasn't sure what to say because she couldn't tell him to stop loving Reaper, so instead she just hugged him.  
"Whoa, what's the hug for?"  
"Because I know the others will freak out when they figure out about this, so you don't need me freaking out too"  
Genji chuckled a little at this before he was hugging her back and spoke again once he pulled back.   
"Well in that case, could you not tell them yet. I would rather we focus on our work first"  
"Of course Love, I won't tell a soul, I promise"  
Genji smiled more at this before he held out his arm and she laughed a little as she took it and they walked back inside. He knew at some point the others would also find out but he wanted to keep it to himself until he knew how to explain it to them. He was just happy that Tracer seemed to be so understanding about it.   
“Have fun, Winston and I have a mission to get to”   
“Be safe”  
“Always”  
She darted off quickly and Genji shook his head as he moved back into the large room, Genji slowly realized how much he really started to miss the quiet that came with Reaper's apartment, though he was sure that it was more than the quiet that made him miss it so much. However it didn't pass his notice, the look Ana was giving him when he walked back in.   
Ana on her part could tell that Genji was a lot happier now, she was sure it had to do with love because she knew all too well what it was like to be in love. She also knew that Genji only had ever been this way before with Gabriel. She had put it together in that moment, she knew that Reaper was Gabriel and she knew that only Gabriel could ever make the ninja that kind of happy.   
She didn't say anything about it because she was starting to believe that maybe this fight between them and Reaper, maybe it didn't have to end in a fight. Maybe it could end a little happier. However she also knew that Reaper wouldn't let go of what happened so easily. But she knew that Genji wasn't the kind of person to give up. Especially on those he cared about. 

Reaper was sitting there watching out the window, not sure what to do exactly because currently all he wanted to do was to go get Genji. He didn't like him being so far away and somewhere he was in danger like this. However he also knew he had to let Genji do this.   
His phone started to ring, annoyingly so, trying his best to ignore it but soon enough Starlight started meowing. The sound of the phone had woken her and she had been trying so hard to sleep. Reaper grumbled before moving to answer it.  
"What?"   
"No need to be so grouchy, we have a mission"   
Reaper sighed before he was moving to get up, petting Starlight as he did so. The cat shifted in her place before getting up completely and stretching.   
"How long?"  
"If you can manage to cooperate long enough, only a day or so"   
Reaper growled at those words because he knew she was poking fun at the fact that he had let McCree go; and that he was doing what he could now to protect Genji as well. He had to move to get some food set out for Star, and had to make sure she would be taken care of for the day or so he'd be gone.   
"Now, are you done with your feline friend?"  
"Stop watching me, it's honestly creepy"  
Widowmaker laughed a little at this before she was moving to get down from her perch. She knew that Reaper liked his privacy, it's why she liked to peek in on him. A quick way to annoy him. Which was always more fun to her than really anything else.   
Reaper hung up his phone before looking down at Starlight who was pacing around by his feet. It was like she knew that he was going to leave and she wasn't sure she liked it. Meowing intently until he knelt down to pet her. She pawing at his knee a few times before she got up to stand on her back legs, her front paws on his leg. Reaper smiled slightly as he continued to pet her before he was picking her up to take her to the couch.  
"I have to go for a little while. There is food out for you, so don't eat it all right away."  
Starlight meowed more as if to acknowledge his words. He pet her again before he was quickly moving to grab his things. He would go quickly so they could get this done quickly. Though there was a part of him that knew it was only coming closer and closer to the assault on the Overwatch base. They already knew where it was. Sombra was just gathering more information on their defenses.   
Reaper shook his head a little before sighing as he got outside and there Widowmaker was standing there waiting for him..   
"So are we going now?"  
"Yes, lets go"   
She chuckled and nodded her head before moving to walk off with him. She knew that he wasn't too pleased with being pulled away from his small animal in the night.   
"We found a place where they're hiding information on the agents. It's close by. Somewhere they use for, hiding out"  
Reaper nodded his head a little as he let his mind gather together what he could remember of how Overwatch protected their hideouts. What they stored there that could be of value to them.   
"So we are tasked to raiding the place and taking everything we can find"  
"I doubt there will be much. Overwatch, or at least as it was back in the day, they won't hide much out there"  
Widowmaker chuckled a little at this because she knew for a fact that this one outpost was used from time to time and thus would have at least something.   
Reaper on his part was more or less hoping it would be empty because he has promised Genji he wouldn't harm his friends until they had a chance to talk. But what was he supposed to do if Overwatch sent people to defend the outpost. He could do his best but people were likely to get hurt. However it took quite a day to get there which on its own was making reaper anxious but that was mostly his worry for Star and whether or not things would work out with Genji if Overwatch came to defend their base.  
He had gotten pretty good at hiding such worry but when they finally got to the base is when Widowmaker decided to call him out on it.   
"What are you so worried about, it will be an empty base"   
Reaper glanced at her before shaking his head which made her frown. It was normal for them to express any concerns they had before a mission, this would be the first time that Reaper refused to do so. But she knew better than to push it for now, if it had to do with their work at hand he would have said something and if it was something else, she had no business knowing. Didn't mean she didn't want to know.   
When they got inside it was easy to tell the base was still often used, and was used recently, there was food left out and clothes left lying about. And by the looks of the outfits they belonged to the speedy Brit that Jack had brought into Overwatch. But that wasn't what had Reaper's concern right now, if this base was still used, the security measures were still in place.   
Widowmaker looked at him like he'd lost it as he darted over to the closest computer and started to get to work on it. Sure enough it had sent out a silent alarm to whoever was closest. But they were here for information so he was going to get it so they could leave before anyone showed up. But he knew that it wasn't likely to be that easy.   
Tracer and Winston who had been staying at that base for the time being had only come back to the main area for the party and were on their way back when the alarm came to them. The two looked at each other before Tracer was darting off just as quick as she could and Winston was calling after her. She shouldn't be going off on her own like this, and he did all he could to catch up with her. But the only one who ever really matched her speed was Genji and he was a cyborg.   
Tracer was running quickly down the small path that led to the base and when she got there she came to a skidding stop just outside and looked around quickly. She knew it had to be Talon and she was almost hoping the sniper was here because she owed that woman a bullet. When she saw no sign of her outside she carefully made her way inside. She had to be careful, especially since she kind of left Winston behind there. Part of her knowing she should wait for him but she couldn't, she had to stop Talon before they got anything from this place.  
It was so quiet, almost like no one was home, but that couldn't be right. The alarm had gone off which meant someone was here. And yet there was no sign of anyone. Not even a light on, though after a moment of confusion is when Tracer noticed the computer was left on. She hurried over and all that was on the screen were the words 'Download Complete'.   
"Too late once again, cherie"  
Tracer spun around at the sound of the French accent and brought her guns up to fire on the sniper who was quick to take cover. She wasn't going to let her get away this time, however when her back was turned. Reaper slipped around and took out the drive that had copied the files and was moving to leave. Only to have a large monkey in the way.  
Reaper let out a small breath because keeping his promise to Genji was becoming increasingly hard. He wraithed back towards where Widowmaker was fighting Tracer because he had to do his best to avoid this. While Tracer was honestly trying not to shoot Reaper at the moment because she knew that Genji was in love with the man, even if she couldn't understand it, but she didn't want to take that away from Genji again.   
This made for a bit of a cluster as Widowmaker was trying to contest the small quick girl and Reaper was doing his best to get Winston to back off without doing too much damage but he had to do something. Tracer pulling out her bomb after a moment with the plan to throw it at the sniper but the woman caught on just like last time. Only this time she didn't shoot it, because the girl was right next to Reaper.   
"Reaper, bomb!"   
The wraith didn't think as he spun around and when he saw Tracer zipping right there, his instincts overrode his reason and he fired. To Reaper it was like it happened in slow motion, the gun fired as Tracer stared down the barrel, he could see the way the blast did its work. The fact that it tore first through the skin, then shattered the bone and ripped into the soft tissue of the brain. Blood went everywhere, there wasn't much left of her head and Reaper stood in shock. The shot seemed to just echo loudly through the room to the wraith who was frozen in place, even as Widowmaker was trying to get Winston back because he was running towards them.   
"Reaper! Move!"  
The wraith heard her words but he couldn't get his body to move, what had he done. How could this have happened. Not only did he just severely break his promise to the only person in the world that mattered. But he had killed someone who he had actually held little anger towards. She had done nothing to him and yet he took away her life without even blinking.   
What snapped him out of the trance was when Winston got a hold of him, and before Reaper could even react the monkey was tearing off his arm. Reaper couldn't help but to howl in pain as he tried to even just wiggle his way out of the hold because he was in too much pain to do much else. Widowmaker shouted his name again before turning and firing on the monkey who quickly dropped Reaper and moved to retreat because he was aware she could easily kill him right there and then. The sniper hurried over and grabbed her friend before turning to fire again even as Winston picked up the remains of his friend and hurried out of there. The loses were too great to keep fighting now.   
It was hard for the thin woman but she pulled Reaper up to his feet and started to leave the building. Reaper was barely conscious but despite how much he just wanted to sleep she wouldn't let him. She knew she had to call Sombra to let her know what happened but she couldn't exactly grab her phone while she was carrying him.   
"Reaper, what happened to you back there?"  
She knew she wouldn't really get an answer out of him but she was hoping he would at least have pause to think about it. Because to her, nothing should have been wrong. She had seen him kill others before why did he pause in the middle of a fight now.   
"I fucked up..."  
The words were soft and probably something he didn't exactly mean to say outloud but Widowmaker heard them and they caused a bit of concern in her. She has never seen him in such a way, not the injury, he's had plenty like this, he's never been so in shock before.   
When she was sure they were a safe distance away she moved to lean him back against a small tree before pulling out her phone. She was quickly dialing Sombra's number, she knew the hacker always had her phone on her and on because she couldn't stay off technology. But still it took a couple rings for her to answer and she answered in just the way that Widowmaker expected, but she wasn't in the mood for her shit right now.   
"What do you want, Spider?"  
"Shut up for once, Your father got badly hurt"  
Sombra was sitting up quickly and asking what happened and where they were, Widowmaker had known those words would snap her out of it. If there was anything that Sombra cared about more than her little techno world, it was her family. She was quickly telling Sombra where they were even as she was pacing slightly because they were rather exposed out here still.  
"I'll be there shortly, is he still awake?"  
Widowmaker turned to see Reaper was slumped over slightly but after a moment he lifted his head up as if confused on why it had gone silent and Widowmaker actually breathed a sigh of relief.  
"He's awake, get here quickly"  
She hung up after that before moving over to Reaper who followed her movements at first before he dropped his head back against the tree. She crouched down in front of him because she was ready for that answer now that he seemed a bit more with it.  
"So, what happened? You froze when you shot her"   
She clarified because he almost seemed confused again but when she did he looked away from her. Now she knew she wasn't going to get an answer, not because he was too out of it to figure it out but because something had changed him and he refused to let her know about it.   
It took nearly 4 hours before Sombra got to them, which was quick considering last they knew she was back in town a day away. The hacker ran over to Reaper who was doing his very best to stay awake at this point.   
"Papa? Oh god are you alright?"  
"Si, Mija... Just... Need a nap"  
Sombra looked at where his arm had once been, she could tell the nanites were trying to recreate what was taken. She sighed a little before looking to Widowmaker who was looking impatient.   
"We need to leave. Can you walk?"  
"Better than you ever could"  
He spit back the response like he was angry at her which made Sombra even more worried but she moved to help Reaper to his feet and he almost fell. Widowmaker just shook her head before moving to lead the way back towards the city and Reaper occasionally half leaned against Sombra. 

It took nearly 6 hours before Winston got back to the base and when he did he came in shouting. Well it was more of a roar and it had everyone running to see what was going on. When they all say the body of Tracer in his arms they were quick to ask what had happened.   
"It was Talon, Reaper shot her in the head. Like it was nothing"   
Genji stopped where he was because that couldn't be right, Reaper had promised he wouldn't. This was almost too much, Tracer was dead and Reaper had shot her. But why, why would he have done it. There had to be a good explanation for it. Only Genji couldn't think of one, especially with what he heard next.  
"I tore his arm off before the Widow was firing on me again"  
Ana and McCree both spun because they could hear Genji gasp slightly before he was backing away from the group and Ana gained a very worried look. She could see it clear as day even though he was wearing his mask. He couldn't breathe.   
Genji stumbled back before he was landing on the ground on his butt and brought a hand to his chest. Clutching the armor there as if that would somehow make breathing easier. How could this have happened. First Tracer and now Reaper. What if he didn't survive. Could he survive something like that. Waves of panic flowed through Genji at the thought that he was going to lose Reaper.   
Ana was running over along with McCree to try and get him to relax, but that was easier said than done. Genji was shaking quite badly and both were worried they didn't know how to help exactly. They weren't sure if Genji knew who Reaper really was, though they kind of figured he had to know. How could he not. McCree sighed before he was putting his hands on Genji's shoulders.   
"Genji, you need to relax, come on. No way somethin' like that takes him down."  
"He's right Genji, please, you need to breathe"  
When he didn't respond Ana was looking at McCree before both were moving to help Genji up and over to a quieter place because everyone was currently in an uproar. Most of which was about taking out Talon for this and that is not what Genji needed right now.   
"Genji, it's alright. Just breathe"  
Genji was looking at Ana as best he could as she was moving to sit him down in an empty room. McCree was slightly panicked because sure enough a second later he was getting a text from Sombra that confirmed this. Reaper literally had his arm ripped off. But he was alive.  
"Genji, tell us what you need"  
"I... I can't.. Is he..."  
"Genji, Sombra texted me just now. He's alive"  
Genji looked up at McCree because that was a relief but he was still really panicked that Overwatch was going to go after Reaper for vengence.  
"Ana... I can't.. Lose him"  
The words came out with quick breaths inbetween, he was trying so hard to get a hold of himself but still it was easier said than done. McCree and Ana looked at each other before the cowboy sighed and nodded his head.   
"We won't let anythin' happen to him. He matters to you and you matter to us"  
Genji was slowly getting his breathing under control again. He shouldn't be panicking right now, he had to help these two friends of his find out how to help the situation. But still he felt exhausted now. Even though he was a cyborg and thus didn't need as much rest or anything. A panic attack still really took it out of him.   
Ana helped him stand up again and McCree caught him when he stumbled back a little. Genji gave them both a thank you before moving back to the loud as hell room. The others were all shouting about how they were going to make Talon pay and Genji cleared his throat before pulling out his small spirit dragon. The little thing dangled in his hold a moment before seeming realize why it was summoned and it took to the sky, flying above the group with a loud roar that made them all go silent. The group quickly turned to the three and the dragon downsized itself again and landed on Genji's head.   
"You guys must calm down. Your anger is clouding your judgement"  
"How are you not angry, he killed Tracer"  
Genji sighed a little because he didn't know if he could say this, or if he should. Was it the right time to tell them. Maybe not but at this point they deserved the truth of the matter.


	6. Chapter 6

Genji relaxed a little as they all turned to him, he knew most of their reactions would be bad but he knew he had to give them a reason not to go charging after Reaper before he had to a chance to talk to him.   
“I know he wouldn’t have done this on purpose”   
“How can you be sure?”  
Genji directed his attention to Mei when she spoke. Her tone was soft and more curious than judgemental. This brought Genji to relaxing a little more, because it meant maybe they wouldn’t all react so badly to it.   
“He promised me”  
“You can’t trust him”  
Genji tried his best not to scowl at Winston’s quick interjection, because he understood why the scientist felt that way.   
“Winston I understand-”  
“You understand? Then how can you stand here and defend that Thing-”  
“Enough!”   
The shout came out much louder than he had intended but this time it wasn’t just him who was angry, his dragon was swimming in the air above him. It too seemed angry at the fact that they had just called Reaper a thing. Everyone was quiet now as they looked at Genji who was doing his best to do as he had been taught and to reign in his anger until he had a better outlet for it.   
“He isn’t a thing. And I was hoping you guys would at least try to listen. I told Tracer... I told her that I loved him and you know what she did. She pulled me into a hug and told me she was happy for me. Because she knew you guys wouldn’t be.”  
He wasn’t shaking from anger anymore, now he was shaking from sadness because he lost someone who had actually been willing to understand. Those beside Ana and McCree were now staring at Genji in shock. Partially because he said he loved Reaper and partially because they now could see how much this was affecting him.  
Ana gently reached out and put a hand on Genji’s arm, a reassurance that there were still a couple of them who understood and would stand beside him.  
"Genji do you have any idea what you are doing? He's trying to kill us"  
"He told me we'd talk about it before he went after anyone else"  
Jack rolled his eyes at this because to him Genji was being blinded by his need to try and help people. While Genji tried to hold back the anger he was feeling at the thought that Jack seemed to think he knew everything. When he had no idea how Genji and Reaper loved and trusted each other.  
"I trust him"  
"Well that was your first mistake"  
Genji stared at him because where did Jack get off saying things like this. He didn't know anything about them, he had no right to say anything about it. The others were a little shocked as well because it sounded like Jack was almost going to start treating Genji like an enemy as well. McCree picked up on that himself and calmly walked over to Jack. The silence was only filled first by McCree's footsteps and then by the sound of McCree's metal fist hitting Jack in the face and Jack's shout of pain.  
"McCree"  
Mercy wasn't shouting because she was upset or angry with him, she was just concerned as she moved over to Jack who had gone down to the ground hard. Genji turned his attention to the others who were still trying to figure out what was going on exactly.  
"I need to go, I have to figure out what happened"  
They all nodded a little, understanding why he needed to figure things out. If he did love Reaper and Reaper killed Tracer on purpose he would have to know why. And if this whole thing had been an accident like Genji was saying, it would do good to know how it could be.  
"Isn't it obvious"  
"No, but what is obvious to me now, is that you need someone to fight, someone to blame. Someone to see as less than human. First the omnics and now Reaper."  
The room remained silent as everyone watched the exchange that was going on before Genji was turning to leave. McCree simply gave a small nod to the others before he was moving to follow after Genji.  
"Hey, ya want me to call Hanzo back from his mission, we can some with ya"  
Genji looked at McCree before giving this faint nod because he really felt like he could use some company. At least some that wouldn't judge him and since they had already seen him with Reaper, they were the ones he trusted most. 

Sombra was pacing around the apartment. She knew that her father would heal up and would be fine but that didn't stop her from worrying. A soft meow came from the kitchen and she was quick to look, the cat was still quite wary of new people but at this point she was hungry and needed food. Sombra sighed a little before she was carefully moving into the kitchen not wanting to startle the little thing. Starlight paced and watched carefully as Sombra got her some food before sitting down on the floor. This new person was less scary when she wasn't so tall but the cat forewent the thought to focus on eating.   
"I know he'll be alright physically... but I'm worried about what's going to happen with him and Genji once they all learn what happened. And no doubt that monkey will have twisted the story to make it sound like he did it on purpose"   
Starlight regarded Sombra with a curious look as she ranted on and let out her worries. The cat gave a meow before moving over to Sombra; she gave the young woman a sniff before butting her head into Sombra's leg. The hacker quickly looked down before reaching out to gently pet her, and thus gained a content meow followed by purring.  
"I don't know what to do.. I want to help but is there really anything I can do?"  
Starlight seemed to look at her a long moment before the cat was moving to head for the room, because while she couldn't verbally say it, she knew that someone had to check on Reaper because he was probably taking this very hard. And maybe that's how she could help. By making sure Reaper didn't get too deep into his own fears of losing Genji over this.  
Sombra blinked a few times before she was getting up and following the cat, wondering what the feline was up to. And when they got to the room, the door was closed but that wasn't anything new. So she softly knocked on it, but received no answer. Sombra knew she should probably leave him be but Starlight seemed to catch onto Sombra's train of thought and meowed in a whine like way as she pawed at the door. Wanting inside.  
Sombra sighed before she was carefully opening the door enough to let the cat inside, but she didn't budge, which made Sombra more confused. She looked between the cat and the door a moment before deciding to peek inside.  
Reaper was sitting up in bed, watching the bare minimum of light that came in through the window as it cast shadows throughout his room. Part of his mind was recalling times when he would basically have to drag Genji out of this bed so they could go out. Genji always made it difficult, and it was always on purpose, because by the time it came to pulling and carrying Genji was always laughing. That was a sound Reaper missed greatly. A sound he was sure he would never hear again.  
Sombra looked down at Starlight before nodding her head and moving into the room, which tore Reaper's attention from his thoughts to her.  
"Everything alright out there?"  
"I was going to ask you the same"  
Reaper looked at her a long moment. He was healing just fine, it would just take some time. So on that front things were just fine. But he knew that wasn't what she was getting at. She could easily see he was healing fine. But how could he be alright on the other front. Genji probably hated him now and that was more than he wanted to even think about.  
"Dad, I doubt he hates you.. If anything he's probably really worried"  
"I promised him I wouldn't kill any of his friends until we had a chance to talk and then I went and killed Tracer."  
"Well yeah but you didn't mean to and I'm sure he understands that"  
Reaper scowled a little because how could that be possible. He killed Genji's friend when he promised he wouldn't. What was there to understand. Sombra sighed a little because it was always hard to get things through her father's thick skull but this was going to be a new challenge.  
So she picked up Starlight and set her on the bed so she could cuddle up to Reaper while Sombra sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Alright, you remember when I said that he loves you so much I doubt he would care if you told him who you really were. Because I'm pretty sure that he still loves you that much, and while it won't eclipse everything. It will pave way for doubt that you had killed her on purpose. In fact he's probably going to come here himself to find out what happened"  
Reaper stared at Sombra for a long moment because every word she spoke sounded true, like she knew exactly what she was talking about or believed it so fully that there was no way it couldn't be true. However Reaper wasn't sure how he could believe that. Not only is he hiding the biggest secret from Genji, he broke a big promise to him.  
Sombra rolled her eyes before she was leaning over and pulling the mask off, which quickly pulled Reaper's attention away from his thoughts to figure out what was going on. Sombra smiled quite a bit because where Reaper's skin was pale as death before, it was like color had started to come back to him. She waved the mask around a little and Reaper was quick curious about what she was smiling about now.  
"You say that you aren't sure if he'll still love you after all this, but I think it isn't about that. I think it's more about you being afraid to be who you were before. I mean look at you, you're already letting yourself be so much of who you were that the nanites have started to reconstruct you back into you"  
Reaper frowned a little but despite it being hard to read him by just his eyes, Sombra knew her father very well, she could see the almost happy look in them despite the frown on his face.  
"This is a good thing, it means that there is a chance you don't have to stay here in a pile of anger and hatred. That does no good for anyone"  
"Have you been hanging out with Genji's teacher?"  
Sombra laughed at that because while, no she hadn't been hanging out with Zenyatta, when she researched Genji and found his ties to the Shambali, she had decided to take a peek and learned a rather bit about Zenyatta himself.  
"No, but I do know that Genji would tell you the same thing. Because you were the first one who taught him that if he was going to be angry and hate things, that he was going to have an outlet for it, a good one. You helped him channel his anger enough that when he learned he could be someone better. He went looking for that better person and he found him."  
Reaper shook his head a little because this was starting to sound like some therapy session instead of a pep talk. Either way he didn't care what it was, what he did care about was the fact that his daughter was trying so hard to help him and maybe she was right. Maybe it was time he trusted Genji and the feelings they had for each other. He hadn't done something like that in a long time.  
"Plus seeing you with him for those few months, I have never seen you so relaxed, so happy. It was like he didn't have any anger for anyone. Please at least trust that he'll come looking for answers"  
Reaper looked at her a long moment before he was nodding his head, because he did, he knew Genji would come looking. The kid was stubborn back then and that was a trait he knew he hadn't lost. However he wasn't sure if the others would believe it enough to let go of it all. He didn't want to put Genji's life at risk by the cyborg's own choice to stand between him and the anger that probably all of Overwatch had at him right now.  
Sombra just smiled before she was moving to get up and leave him be. She did all she could for him for now. Now it was all up to him and Genji to figure things out and for once she had a pretty damn good feeling things were going to be just fine. 

Genji had waited patiently for McCree to get a hold of Hanzo. And while he waited he decided to try calling Reaper. Because maybe if he could get a hold of him they could talk now instead of having to wait until he walked all the way back to the city. But when he called it went straight to voicemail. Which he knew wasn't a bad thing really, Reaper did tend to leave his phone off. But it was still rather worrying for him. He wanted to know the man was alright and this was only making it feel like things were worse than he thought.  
Part of him starting to wonder if maybe Reaper didn't want to talk to him, but that couldn't be right, could it. Reaper didn't use him to get close to Overwatch, Genji knew that. But all the same the fear was struck up in him now, a fear that he knew would only be tempered if he and Reaper talked.  
But soon enough McCree was heading back over to him and they were moving to head out. Hanzo had said he would meet them at the city. Genji wouldn't have minded walking in silence but as always McCree had other plans and cracked jokes the whole way. It got to the point that Genji was pretty sure he was going to knock the cowboy's hat into the wind and watch him run off to chase it. But he wasn't going to be that mean. At least not when he saw his brother hurrying over to them.  
"Hana and I heard something happened back at the base while we were out"  
Genji sighed a little before looking forwards to focus on where they were going now, he didn't exactly want to talk about what had happened but Hanzo needed to know. So he left it up to McCree to tell him.  
"Ah well, it would appear that Reaper has killed Tracer, we're going back to find out exactly what happened"  
Hanzo frowned before nodding his head, he wasn't sure he wanted them to be heading back if that's what happened, but he also knew his brother was too in love and too stubborn to let that just be the end of it. So he didn't argue and just followed along with them, talking more about the mission he and Hana had been on to keep things lively enough to keep the jokes out of the conversation.  
It didn't take them long at all to find their way there, however Genji was a bit nervous because he knew that Reaper probably had the other Talon agents there as well because of how injured he was. And the more he thought about the pain that Reaper must have felt and might still be feeling, the sicker he felt.  
McCree patted him on the shoulder when he saw the nervousness that was coursing through the cyborg, Hanzo was taking a quick moment to look around the building and area around them to make sure that there wasn't anyone waiting to basically jump out at them. Genji glanced at his friend before relaxing as best he could before heading inside.  
It was quieter than usual, no one was out and about which furthered Genji's worry that they might be walking into some kind of trap. Usually there were people standing outside their rooms, talking and making comments at those who passed. Or well made comments at Genji when he came and went.  
Genji shook it off for now and just headed up to the right floor so they could get to his apartment. He had to know what happened.  
Though that fear was resurging quickly again as they got to the door, but despite it he was knocking on the door before he could really think about it. He knew that if he started to think on it he would back away and leave now. And he couldn't do that. Not now.  
McCree and Hanzo were watching their sides and keeping an eye on everything because they knew how important it was for Genji to come see Reaper but at the same time. This could always be a trap and they had to be wary.  
Sombra was back to wandering about the apartment again when she heard the knock, her initial instinct was to be wary of it. However when she remembered what she had told her father she let out a small breath and moved to answer the door. If it wasn't Genji, well Reaper taught her how to use those claws of hers as weapons.  
When the door opened and she saw Genji she relaxed and then more so when she saw her brother there too.  
"Well it's good to see you guys here"  
She moved back as she said this and Genji looked back at his two companions before heading inside. McCree gave Sombra a smile before he tugged Hanzo over to the couch to wait, he did have a few things to ask his sister about the whole thing as well.  
Genji went right to the bedroom and slowly opened the door, he couldn't help the slight gasp that came from him when he saw the condition Reaper was in. Starlight however gave the most excited meow possible as she darted across the bed to get to Genji as he made his way over. She was turning in circles as she waited until he reached out to gently pet her as he took off his mask and set it down on the foot of the bed.   
Reaper and Genji were watching each other intently, Genji on his part was partially surprised because Reaper hadn't put the mask back on, and it was very evident to him now. In a way he couldn't deny it no matter.  
"Are you doing alright?"  
The words came out quietly and Reaper took a moment before nodding his head, he was fine, physically. However the way Genji was kind of keeping a distance at the moment was worrying him. Genji on his part wasn't sure how to approach the subject unless he just went all in with it.  
"What happened?"  
Reaper paused before shifting over so he was only on one half of the bed. He wanted Genji close to him but he wasn't sure its what he wanted. However the moment he had moved over it was like Genji understood and was quickly moving over to sit down beside him. Reaper sort of leaned against him once he was sitting beside him and let out a small breath.  
"We went there for information.. When Tracer and Winston showed up I was doing my best to just get out of there. But Widowmaker shouted to me, she said there was a bomb and I know somewhere in my head I knew she meant Tracer but I didn't think. It's like I went into autopilot and spun around and fired. Genji she was looking down the barrel of my gun when I fired. I saw the damage it did up close and I just froze. I know I told you I wouldn't do anything like this and I broke that promise in a split second and-"  
Genji had heard what he needed to and knew that Reaper was about to spiral down into self blame and he didn't want that. So instead he pulled the man into a kiss which effectively shut him up and brought a rather confused look to his face.  
"I know you didn't mean to do it, it's alright. We just need to find a way to show the others that"  
Reaper brought his hand over to gently touch Genji which made the cyborg smile more before Reaper was pulling him into another kiss. One that had him nudging Genji until the younger man shifted into his lap. This kiss was more about letting the other know how much they had missed them, and it went on until they absolutely had to pull back.  
Genji kissed Reaper's cheeks because the man had started crying, though the display of affection seemed to make him cry more. Genji moving enough so he was now on his knees and pulling Reaper's head to his chest to hold him close, to reassure him that things between them were alright.  
Starlight gave a sad meow when she realized that her humans were upset, she hurried over to rub against Genji's leg until the cyborg took a hold of her with one hand and put her between them. Where she rubbed against Reaper before curling up to him as best she could.  
When McCree and Hanzo got the story from Sombra, that she had gotten from both Widowmaker and Reaper they could easily see what happened. Which had them both relaxed because that meant that there was a way that things could work out. If they could get the others to agree.  
Though as they finished talking about it the door was opening as Widowmaker walked in and she just stopped and stared at them. She looked over to Sombra who gave a faint nod before she was moving to get up.  
"If you guys want to head back and talk to the others we can keep a good eye on Genji"  
Hanzo looked at Widowmaker because he wasn't sure he trusted that, he knew he could trust Reaper and Sombra but this sniper he had no reason to trust her with his brother. Sombra gave a chuckle when she saw the look about Hanzo.  
"Don't worry, our resident sniper does care about Reaper and because your brother makes him happy, she won't do anything"  
"You talk too much Sombra, I assume this means we are probably going to have a lot of Overwatch in the city"  
Widowmaker was looking directly at Sombra because she knew the hacker was keeping an eye on those things. Sombra sighed before nodding her head a little.  
"We probably will, if Genji and Reaper are as intent on setting things straight as I think they will be"  
"Oh they're set on it, Genji already started that process earlier"  
McCree said this even as he was getting up and urging Hanzo to follow because they should head back and go talk to the others about this. Mostly because they were going to come charging in once they realized this is where Reaper has been staying, and it was better they were coming on semi peaceful terms.  
"We'll see what we can do about getting them here on semi peaceful terms"  
Widowmaker waiting until McCree and Hanzo left before speaking again. She knew that she shouldn't say it with them around but she did have things they should discuss.  
"Sombra, you know things aren't likely to work out. They already hated Reaper to start. This was only the last straw"  
"I know that, but for some reason I have faith in these three dorks who seem to be willing to try and pull my father out of the darkness he's sunk into"  
Widowmaker shook her head at the smile that was on Sombra's face, only because the words caused her to mirror that smile. Sombra grinning because this was the first time she's actually seen a smile from the sniper.  
"Well if anyone deserves that second chance it's him"  
Sombra gave a faint nod, though she did believe that the woman beside her did as well. She hadn't been entirely responsible for her actions, damn brainwashing and all. However she wasn't going to say that outloud and possibly ruin the nice moment they were having.

McCree wasn't entirely sure how he and Hanzo were going to convince the others to do this but he knew they had to try. Sure enough once they were about half way back to the base the others were already heading their way. McCree held his breath a little because he was not ready for the incoming conversation.  
"Hey guys, wait for a moment"  
They all stopped and looked at the two who were effectively standing in their way, in a purely metaphorical way, though McCree wasn't above doing all he could to be physically in their way too.  
"I know ya'll want to go head in after Reaper to make him pay for Tracer's death. But I want ya to stop and think for a moment. Genji loves this man with all his heart, hell I think he loves him with all his soul too. And I know he's willing to fight for him, which would put him in the path of all your blind rage"  
"You think we're going in blind?"  
McCree sighed a little because how was he to explain to them how they were feeling, but he did know for a fact that they weren't thinking this through. They weren't allowing for the possibility that Reaper really did love Genji and hadn't meant to kill Tracer. Hanzo seemed to notice his uncertainty and decided it was time to speak up.  
"You are going in blind. You all are angry at Reaper for what happened, but when did Overwatch become a group that acted purely upon vengeance. When did you all become what Talon is?"  
They all looked at each other because he had a point, if they were going in just to get revenge then were they any different than the ones they were trying to stop.  
"We aren't doing this purely for vengeance, he deserves to die"  
Hanzo's attention snapped to Jack and it was like a fight was about to break out, and probably would have if Hanzo weren't as restrained as he was. They were here to try and make peace, not start another fight.  
"You mean like my brother deserved to die when he turned his back on our clan? Because that's what it was. The council told me he deserved to die for what he did, and I didn't question it. I did it with little hesitation and it tore the both of us apart. Do you guys understand what it is you are about to do? Like Jesse said, Genji loves Reaper, and Genji doesn't do emotional things half assed, he goes all in. You take Reaper away from him and I can guarantee you, that you will turn him away from everything you once stood for"  
The others all paused at this because the way that these two were putting it, it was making a lot of sense to them. They couldn't just blindly take away something that Genji loved because they thought they were doing what was right. However that's when most of them started to wonder if this was right.  
"Maybe we should talk to Reaper then. Figure out what to do"  
McCree and Hanzo both looked at Mei who was smiling because she wanted things to end happy, like they should. But she also knew that they couldn't just let go of what Reaper did. Hana pushed her head through the crowd and cursed the fact that she was shorter than most of the others.  
"Yeah I say we go meet the man, because if Genji loves him there is something wonderful about him you know"  
McCree chuckled at that as the others slowly started to agree with what was being said. Jack was the most reluctant but they didn't need him to agree right away. They just needed to know that the others could hold back until they figured things out completely. Winston was also rather reluctant but when he thought about it, while Reaper had taken away someone he cared a lot about, he couldn't turn that anger on Genji. As he knew that's what would happen. He knew that not only would Genji defend Reaper with his life, if he took away someone Genji loved, well the cyborg didn't deserve going through that twice.  
"Alright, we'll come into the city, I'm sure there is a place we can meet up with him and talk about what happened and what we are going to do about it"  
McCree actually put his hand to his heart because he was surprised that this had gone a lot smoother than he thought it would.  
"Alright, well there is a park that is about half way through the city, we can meet up there."  
"We'll wait there then"  
Hanzo was quick to text Genji about the development while McCree helped them hammer out details that yes the other Talon agents probably will be there. Given they did see Reaper as their friend and weren't going to leave him defenseless.

Genji had to pull back from the kiss when his phone started to vibrate, insistently. He knew then that it was Hanzo texting him, because if he didn't answer Hanzo would text him over and over until he got a response. Reaper gave a grumbling growl at the interruption and Genji just laughed a little.  
"If I don't answer I'm sure my brother will quite literally break in to make sure I get whatever message he is sending me"  
Reaper was clearly pouting now and Genji quickly kissed his nose before checking his phone. He read over the message and gave a small breath which made Reaper worried enough that he pulled Genji closer, like he was saying he couldn't leave.  
"They set up a meeting with Overwatch, so we can talk to them about what happened and what we're going to do"  
Reaper frowned at this because he did not want to do this but he also knew he kind of had no choice in the matter right now. It was either go meet them or risk Genji getting hurt when they come after him. Genji gave a small sigh when he saw how much Reaper seemed to dislike the idea.  
"I know, it sucks, but maybe it will make things easier in the future"  
"I know, and I know we have to go see them, but I still don't like them"  
Genji chuckled a little before nodding his head, he could understand that and he was very happy that Reaper was willing to do this.  
"Alright, off to meet the guys who want you dead"  
"Why do you have to phrase it like that"  
Genji giggled a little before he was getting off Reaper to get his mask so they could head out. Reaper just grumbled a little as he pet Starlight a little more, which she was very pleased with. However she gave an annoyed flick of her tail when Reaper got off the bed and snatched up his mask to follow after Genji.  
It didn't take the two all that long to show up at the park, and when they did they could see all of Overwatch turn to face them. Reaper sighed a little and seemed to tense up until Genji took a hold of his hand. He smiled up at him and Reaper gave a small nod as they headed in.  
Sure enough though Sombra and Widowmaker had followed. Sombra because this was her father and if someone tried something she was going to beat them senseless. Widowmaker because Reaper was honestly her only real friend, well maybe Sombra too, but she wasn't sure about her yet. Either way she wasn't going to let Overwatch pull Reaper into some trap to get rid of him.  
Genji gave a wave to the agents and some of them waved back while others were reluctant to do so or didn't at all. Which made the cyborg sigh but he couldn't expect them all to be okay with this and would take what he was given. A chance to fix things.


	7. Chapter 7

Reaper did not like this idea, in fact he very much hated it, but he also knew that Genji was only trying to help patch things up. So he took a breath and looked at the group before him, a group of people who wouldn't hesitate to kill him. In all honesty it was making him nervous, really nervous.  
Genji glanced up at Reaper, he could tell the man was nervous because he could feel him shaking slightly. It wasn't much but it was enough that Genji held his hand a little tighter to try and assure him things would be alright.  
"If things get too difficult we can leave alright?"  
Reaper glanced down at Genji before giving the faintest nod. Everyone was watching them intently and no one knew who should speak first. However after a long moment of silence Genji dropped his shoulders and spoke.  
"I don't really know how to start this conversation except... Please don't shoot him."  
A couple of the agents gave small laughs because it was obvious how unsure he was and that  he was trying to keep things lighthearted, even while being serious.  
"Alright, well we're here to listen to what he has to say I guess. If he can refrain from insulting us for once"  
Reaper gave a half growl and Genji tugged on his hand lightly which stopped the growl short. It was obvious that he was starting to really think this was a bad idea. Especially because he could tell they were just waiting for him to say or do the wrong thing.  
"Look, I promised Genji I wouldn't kill any of you until he and I had a chance to talk about it. And when Tracer and Winston interrupted the infiltration mission Widow and I were on, things got dicey. I did my best to just leave but when Tracer pulled out her pulse bomb Widow shouted a warning to me and my instincts took over..."  
He was no longer looking at the group but watching Genji instead because talking about this was bringing up those memories, and it still made him feel sick when he thought about it. Ana after a moment stepped a little closer and held her hand out, though that caused Reaper to snap his head up as if he were worried she was about to hurt him.  
"Are you doing alright? Do you need-"  
"I'm fine on my own thank you"  
Ana gave a faint chuckle because she could easily tell that what he meant was that he didn't need their help. Genji glancing up at Reaper with the faintest grin that was there to reassure the man who was stepping back now.  
"So you're saying that you shot her because your instincts told you to?"  
"Did that not come across clearly?"  
Winston looked like he was going to jump at Reaper again because the wraith still had at least three limbs left. Genji was quickly pulling Reaper back a little more to keep himself between the wraith and the group.  
"Sarcasm aside, it's obvious he hadn't meant to kill her"  
Winston gave a roar and everyone next to him took a step back because they did not want to get in his way on accident. Reaper letting out a low growl because that roar was a threat directed towards Genji, and he was not going to allow that. Jack moved over quickly to put a hand on Winston's arm to try and get him to relax a little.  
"Winston, calm down. Genji, it's not obvious, he could very easily be lying about this"  
Genji gave a small sigh at this because he could see now that they weren't going to believe Reaper, because they didn't want to. His shoulders dropped and Reaper looked at him, getting more agitated because they were upsetting Genji.  
"Maybe we should leave, this obviously isn't going to work"  
Genji nodded his head before moving to tug Reaper along to leave but when they did Genji was quickly pulling Reaper back to be behind him, his hand on his sword as Jack had pulled up his weapon and looked ready to fire.  
"I'm sorry Genji, but we can't just let him leave"  
"Don't make me fight you guys, please"  
A few of them backed off more because they didn't want to have to fight their friend, and it was easy to tell that he would defend Reaper. Some of them realizing this had nothing to do with whether or not Reaper had been telling the truth about what happened to Tracer, because there was something bigger in play. Reaper didn't look like he was going to fight back at all, so maybe he was being earnest in wanting to patch things up, or maybe he just trusted Genji to defend him. Either way there were those who knew they couldn't find it in them to fight someone who wouldn't fight back.  
Ana moved over quickly to get Jack to put his weapon down, however he seemed determined to take the chance he had been given. Genji was tense and ready to make a leap but before Jack could fire, a shot rang out and hit the gun out of his hands.  
Everyone was quickly looking around until D.Va pointed out Widowmaker as she was moving to get off the rooftop to join the two down below. Those there, besides Genji and Reaper, were surprised she didn't take a kill or injury shot. Instead she had just fired the gun from Jack's hands.  
"Why not take the kill shot? Hmm? She could have"  
Genji rolled his eyes before moving to walk off with the two Talon agents, which was sending worry through most of them. However the cyborg did answer the questions, because it was best to let them know the truth.  
"Because they're friends. And as a good friend, she believed in what Reaper was  trying to do. He came here in peace, so that's how we'll leave."  
Ana sighed a little because she was really worried that Genji was going to end up tied up in something he couldn't get out of. But she also knew that this is where he was supposed to be, the only place he would really be happy. Following alongside Gabriel like he always did.

Hanzo and McCree were standing a ways back with Sombra, they were only half paying attention to what was going on. Mostly because Hanzo had his dragons watching the scene closely in case they were going to have to interfere. But they wanted to give them a chance to fix things their way. Sombra pulled out a piece of paper and held it in front of McCree.  
"This is where we'll be heading next. I'm giving this to you so you can contact us if you need to. Whether or not Genji comes with will be determined on how their talk ends up going"  
McCree took the paper with a nod and that usual grin on his face before he was pulling Sombra into a hug. She let out the longest groan in history before he was finally releasing her.  
"What? We're family"  
"I know, which is the only reason you're still standing"  
Her words said she was annoyed but her tone was teasing and McCree snickered. He did miss his adopted family a lot, more than he'd often admit. Even though he just recently found out that his dad was still alive, he knew he was going to have to start bugging them more now. He didn't want to lose contact with them again.  
Hanzo turned his head quickly to the group as the dragons hissed and growled when Winston got upset before they were relaxing again. Hanzo's gaze scanned the buildings before landing on Widowmaker just before she took the shot. Though the gunfire caused all three of them to jump slightly.  
"I think that's my cue to get going"  
McCree nodded his head before Sombra was cloaking herself and moving to leave quickly. Hanzo looked worried when he watched what was going on before looking at McCree.  
"If Genji goes with them when they leave the city, will they brand him a traitor?"  
"It's likely several of them will see him that way... But hell if they do, we'll just  have to make sure no one catches him"  
Hanzo gave a faint chuckle and a nod before moving to head back to base with McCree right behind him. And it took some convincing before Ana could get the rest of the group to follow, with mention that it would be best they were level headed if they were going to take on Talon's best agents along with one of their own.

The second they were back to the apartment Genji was darting over to the couch and basically just dropping himself onto it. Reaper let out a small sigh before Starlight came bounding in and leapt up onto Genji's back. The young man giving a faint chuckle before having to carefully shift so she was on his chest instead.  
"I wish things would have gone better"  
"Well at least no one got shot"  
Genji sighed a little before he was sitting upright and pulling the happy cat into his lap, before patting the empty place on the couch. Reaper moved over to sit down with him without a second of hesitation. Even though he knew what was coming. A conversation he wished wouldn't have to take place.  
"So, you hate Overwatch"  
"Hate barely describes how I feel but yes. Not all of them. But most of them"  
Genji nodded his head a little, looking at Starlight before bringing his gaze back to Reaper who was holding his hand out now. Genji tilted his head but reached out to take his hand. Only to have Reaper phase his hand into what looked like just shadows and darkness.  
"Mercy did this... I get she was trying to save my life. She used nanotechnology to rebuild my body. It had very adverse effects however."  
As he spoke his hand became solid again and Genji grasped onto it, almost like he had to make sure he wasn't going to just disappear on him.  
"What kind of effects?"  
"I have several voices in my head at once, I've learned to tune them out for the most part now. But when I first woke it was... painful how much I was hearing at once. And the pain... all I have to do is exist and it hurts..."  
Genji had to set Starlight on the back of the couch before he was moving over to crawl into Reaper's lap and the man released his hand in order to hold him as close as possible.  
"I will say, just your being here feels like it numbs that pain"  
"Well I'm happy to help"  
He shifted a little before he was finally comfortable against Reaper, though he knew they got a little sidetracked from why he hates Overwatch. Genji could see why he might be upset at Mercy for what happened but what about the others.  
"I can tell what you're thinking"  
"You what?"  
Reaper chuckled before resting his head on top of Genji's. He couldn't read the young man's mind but he knew where this conversation was going. He knew what Genji wanted to know.  
"Do you know what happened at the Swiss base?"  
"No one ever talked about it"  
Reaper shifted a little more because he was going to have to lay everything bare. He was going to have to tell his worst side to Genji. Even though it was the one side he wanted to keep hidden from him. He didn't want to have to show this to Genji, but Genji was also the only one he would ever freely tell this to.  
"After the Omnic Crisis was over and Jack was put in charge of Overwatch, I will admit I was a bit annoyed and bitter. I didn't exactly want the position because it came with a lot of political crap I wouldn't be good at. I'm better with leading a fight on the field, not a fight in an office. With fake smiles and forced compliments. Jack was the best suited for it. And a part of me was alright with that. But when they started to praise him as the hero of the Omnic Crisis, it pissed me off. They gave him all the glory. And to me, that was my glory. I had done that."  
Genji looked up when Reaper stopped, hoping he was alright because he knew this couldn't be easy to admit. After a moment of silence Genji shifted so he could face Reaper better, reaching up he carefully removed the mask. Reaper blinked a few times almost like he was suddenly staring into a bright light before he relaxed again. Genji smiled a little, he was happy that the color seemed to be returning to his face.  
"I can understand how that would cause anger and frustration"  
"It wasn't just that, I started to hate him. I started to Ana as well because I could swear they planned behind my back. They put me in charge of Blackwatch because it's where I fit best. But in doing that, they pushed me away from them. It started to become less an us and more them and me. It pushed until I felt they were doing it all on purpose, that they disliked me as much as I did them. So Jack and I literally tore Overwatch apart."  
Genji gave the faintest nod, he wasn't entirely sure what to make of what he was hearing, but he understood it. That much he knew. He felt the same way a long time ago.  
"I felt that way after my father had died. I knew the clan hated me because I wasn't the perfect son like Hanzo was. I felt like Hanzo hated me to. It was the only way I could understand what he did to me. I mean how can you kill someone you love right? And it tore me apart for years, to think that even my own family hated me. It hurt so much I decided I wouldn't let anyone close again after that. So I used all my anger and hatred to push them away until I found someone who wouldn't budge"  
He gave a faint chuckle as he spoke and Reaper ducked his head enough to kiss Genji on the head, he knew the cyborg was talking about him. Genji tipped his head back a moment after the kiss so he could pull Reaper into a full kiss. It was a soft and gentle one, because in this moment only something soft would do.  
"I know how it feels to be so angry, so please, let me help you. The way you helped me. And if you want we can always ask Master Zenyatta to help to"  
The last part was tacked on with a hint of humor in Genji's voice, and in that serious moment Reaper first cracked a wide smile before he lifted his head. Genji could feel it in the man's chest, he was trying to suppress his laughter. Because that was the oddest thought, he swore he hated omnics now, but yet Genji brings this up like he were speaking to the older side of him.  
"And if that doesn't work, and bear with me here, we could use kittens"  
Reaper snorted before starting to laugh because he knew that Genji knew, there was no way that kittens could help him out of this. But Genji also knew how much he loved cats, and that was enough. Because hell who can be made at a kitten.  
Genji just smiled widely as he heard Reaper laugh, it was rough and low. But to Genji it was the most wonderful sound he's heard. Reaper hugged Genji closer to him before dropping his head to bury his face in Genji's hair. Though there was a moment of concern because Genji could then feel tears dropping onto his head.  
"Hey, you alright back there?"  
With no response Genji got a little more worried. He pulled away enough to turn his head and look at Reaper. The man followed his movements slightly, like he was trying to say he didn't want Genji to move away from him. Genji brought his hand up enough to wipe at the tears streaming down Reaper's face.  
"How can you still love me?"  
Genji shifted enough so he was sitting and facing Reaper now, taking the man's scarred face in his hands he smiled.  
"Because from the first time you said I love you, I knew you were the only one I would love forever"  
"Even though I hate everything and want to kill your friends?"  
"You don't hate everything, I know that for a fact. And while I don't exactly approve of you killing my friends. I'm not going to up and leave because I did the same thing. I killed those who had wronged me. How could I judge you for doing the same thing"  
Reaper seemed almost surprised with the answer before he carefully leaned in closer to kiss Genji again. The ninja was more than happy to return the kiss, giving little nudges here and there until they were sliding from their seated position. Ending up laying on the couch together, though it was small and barely fit them side by side.  
"I think you need a bigger couch"  
"Or we could just use the bed"  
Genji snickered a little at this before making sure to give Reaper several small kisses, which brought out a small chuckle from the man before he was moving to get up. Genji waited until Reaper was off the couch before sprawling out a little and holding his arms up. Much like a child asking to be picked up. Reaper just looked at him a long moment before rolling his eyes and picking him up, which Reaper found was a little difficult with one arm but Genji seemed to make up for that by clinging tightly to him. Genji let out a small relaxed breath.  
"I'll be here, no matter what happens. Okay?"  
Reaper looked down at him a moment before letting out a small breath and kissing Genji's head. He didn't know why Genji was so insistent to stay with him, even after all of this. And while he still wanted to kill those he felt were responsible for what happened to him, he also didn't want to hurt Genji. And surely knowing he had killed them, it would hurt him greatly. It left him stuck in a very confusing place.  
It was giving him a sinking feeling, that if he gave in and let go of his anger he would disappear. He had built everything around that anger to the point that he felt like it was all that was holding him together. If he let go now, would he just disappear.  
He shook the thoughts away as he laid himself and Genji down onto the bed. The moment he even somewhat released the young man, Genji was sprawling out again. He seemed to enjoy taking up as much space as possible. However he turned his head enough to look at Reaper and when he saw that contemplative look he rolled over to kiss his nose.  
"You're thinking too hard."  
"I don't think I'll ever stop wanting them dead, Genji"  
Genji gave the smallest nod before he was pushing at Reaper's chest until the man rolled onto his back and Genji climbed up to lay on top of him.  
"Maybe you will, maybe you won't. Either way it will take a long time to come to an even place. Believe me, I know. But I will be here every step of the way."  
"Even if I go after them?"  
The tone was dark, it was question he needed answered, how far would Genji go for him before it was too much. He didn't want to push Genji away because of this. So it was better they laid this all out first.  
"Reaper, I believe somewhere you are still that man who saw an angry and hate filled young man, and instead of stepping back like everyone else. You took him by the hand and showed him there was more to this world than what he saw and hated. And I have faith in the man you are now, the one who still loves me even though he claims he hates everything. So yes, no matter what path you take, I'll hold your hand the whole way. I'm not letting you go alone ever again"  
Reaper stared at Genji as the young man tugged on his coat a little here and there as he spoke. It was obvious by the tone, this was hard for him to say. To say that even if they went after Overwatch he wouldn't stop him.  
Genji focused intently on the sound of Reaper's heartbeat, it was calming and he needed to be calm. He needed Reaper to know that he wasn't going to go away so easily. He lifted his head to look at the man when he felt his arm wrap around him tightly.  
"Then I'll do my best to let it go. I'll do my best to be who it is you believe I can be. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't know if I can let go of this anger without disappearing all together"  
Genji gave him a smile before wiggling up enough to kiss him again, which made the man loosen his hold just a bit.  
"Don't worry, if you worried about falling apart without the anger, I'll hold you together myself"  
Reaper chuckled a little at this because of course he would. Genji was the only one determined enough that would be able to do that. And probably the only one who cared enough to want to. Genji grinned more before letting out a small yawn.  
"When do we have to leave?"  
Reaper sighed a little, he should have known Genji would have caught that. They couldn't stay much longer, not with Overwatch still so ready to come kill him for what happened.  
"Tomorrow morning"  
Genji nodded his head a little before getting comfortable enough to sleep. He was ready to leave then. If that meant he could stay with Reaper through it all. He would head right into the darkest reaches of this world.  
Reaper waited until he could tell Genji was asleep before he let his mind wander, he didn't sleep often but everything that happened today had left him quite exhausted. And thoughtful. There was so much to consider now. He couldn't just run off and do whatever because he had to make sure Genji would be safe and happy. And that meant he was going to have to be careful from now on.  
When the morning had come, Genji woke to the feeling of Reaper shaking him lightly. He looked around quickly before rubbing his eyes and nodding his head. It was nearly dawn but they had to get things packed up so they could go. Starlight was not pleased with everyone moving around so early. The two were quick about packing up the few things they had before Genji was putting on the outfit Reaper made him so he could put Starlight in his shirt.  
"You ready to head out into who knows where?"  
"So long as it's both of us"  
Reaper rolled his eyes a little because Genji was a goddamn sap, but he knew he loved it. And he wouldn't have the ninja any other way. He held his hand out and Genji quickly took it before they were leaving the apartment. Luckily with no one awake at such an ungodly hour they didn't have any incidents like before. Widowmaker had the car parked out front waiting for them, with a sleeping Sombra in back. She only woke briefly when she heard the two putting their things in the back and Genji got in with her while Reaper sat up front with Widow.  
"Took you two long enough"  
"You should be happy I got him awake before noon"  
Genji made an offended noise when Widow laughed and Sombra reached over to smack him for making noise, because how dare, she was trying to sleep. Starlight meowed at the hit and Sombra lifted her head again before flipping off the cat and going back to sleep.  
"Reaper, your daughter just flipped off Star"  
"They can fight about it later"  
Genji shifted his position so he could put the little cat in his lap and pet her while they drove off. He wasn't sure if they were going to be doing more Talon work or what because something felt different to him. Almost more like home than it did before.  
"Hey, what are we going to be doing?"  
Widow glanced back at his tentative voice, he didn't know if he should ask, or if it would just get him a stern none of your business kind of thing. Because really he wasn't one of their agents, he was their enemy's agent. So it wasn't his business.  
"Who knows, we'll find work somewhere"  
"Wait, you're leaving Talon?"  
Widowmaker reached over and whacked Reaper as if to tell him it was his job to explain and Reaper turned enough to look back at Genji.  
"Yes, we're leaving Talon. Because if we stayed it would put you in danger. And these two said I'm not allowed to go anywhere without them. Otherwise I'll end up in trouble"  
Genji grinned widely before hugging Starlight close and the cat meowed, a little annoyed her nap had been interrupted so suddenly. But she didn't mind the affection she was being given now. Reaper smiling a little at the reaction before focusing on where they were going again.  
He never imagined leaving Talon, because they were giving him all he had ever wanted since he came back to life. And he never would have guessed that Widowmaker would follow, but to be honest he was glad she did. She was one of the only people he really saw as a friend. An odd makeshift family they were for Reaper. His adopted daughter, his boyfriend and his best friend. Maybe one day his son and his boyfriend would join them. But he knew that could be a while but he would wait for it. For when he could have everything he had forgotten he really wanted.


End file.
